Laroza
by Xrebelle
Summary: Is ze echt een normale leerlinge? Blijkt ze te zijn wat Draco denkt dat ze is? Of is het allemaal iets uit een schokkend verleden? Draco ontdekt steeds meer vreemde dingen aan de mysterieuze Laroza, en van niks weet hij de betekenis.
1. Achternaamloos, Laroza

**Laroza**

**Oke, dit is ff een raar verhaaltje, het is heel erg anders dan List of Liefde, en ik weet niet zeker of ik er mee verder ga. Ik kreeg gewoon een beetje dit idee en ik post het eerste hoofdstuk. Wil je ff laten weten wat je ervan vind? Het is vanuit de POV van Draco, maar ik weet niet of dat zo blijft. Oh en dit is het 6e jaar, maar vergeet boek 6 alsjeblieft. JK Rowling laat dingen gebeuren daarin die ik niet kan gebruiken…:P **

**Disclaimer: Ik heb niks bedacht en bezit nog minder. Ik ben niet JK Rowling. Surprise, surprise. Surprising surprise. Maar Laroza heb ik wel bedacht (arm kind) dus ik kan doen wat ik wil met haar. WHUHAHAA! Oh jah, en ze is een beetje geïnspireerd door de geweldige griezelverhalen van Rineshma. En slaapfeestjes. Als slaapfeestjes niet perfect waren voor griezelverhalen, was je dit verhaal nu niet aan het lezen. Oke, oke, ik stop al…**

**Hoofdstuk 1**

**-Achternaamloos, Laroza-**

"Wat hebben we het eerste uur?" vroeg Draco Malfidus aan zijn vriend Blaise Zabini. Het was de eerste maandag van het nieuwe schooljaar bij het ontbijt.

"Weet ik veel, vraag het aan iemand anders," antwoordde Blaise. Draco zuchtte. Aan Blaise had hij ook niks.

"Toverdranken met Ravenklauw!" riep Theo Noot. Draco gromde. Hij had een hekel aan Ravenklauw. Dachten allemaal dat ze slimmer waren dan hij. Misschien was dat dan wel waar, Ravenklauwers bleven irritant. Zwadderich had eigenlijk bijna nooit les met Ravenklauw. En hij vond de dingen wel prettig op die manier. Zijn klasgenoten stonden op, en Draco volgde ze naar de kerkers, chagrijniger dan normaal op de eerste maandag in hun 6e jaar.

"- dus als iedereen nu zijn boek open denkt te kunnen slaan op bladzijde 10, kan ik jullie gaan indelen," snauwde Sneep tegen de klas.

"Typisch Sneep: de eerste dag meteen een onwijs moeilijke drank laten brouwen!" mopperde Blaise die naast Draco zat. Ook Blaise was niet heel erg vrolijk, maar niet zo erg als Draco. Draco was zelfs te chagrijnig om te kunnen mopperen. Sneep sommeerde met een zwaai van zijn toverstok een rol perkament.

"Ik heb jullie opgedeeld in tweetallen, elk van de andere afdeling, ik wil geen enkele klacht horen. Jullie blijven het hele semester in deze tweetallen, het tweetal dat over de indeling zeurt mag de rest van het jaar samen nablijven."

Draco gromde. Geweldig. Een heel semester opgescheept zitten met een Ravenklauwer… Nou ja, het enige voordeel was dat hij niks hoefde te doen. Ravenklauwers waren verslaafd aan werken… Oke, Draco wist dat dat nogal bevooroordeeld was. Wie zei bijvoorbeeld dat al die Griffoendors zo nobel en moedig waren? Griffoendors waren gewoon een stel irritante kleuters die elke vijf seconden de blijkbaar onbedwingbare aandrang voelden de wereld te gaan redden.

Draco schrok op uit zijn verbitterde gedachten over de afdelingen toen zijn naam werd opgenoemd.

"Draco Malfidus met Laroza" las Sneep monotoon op. Draco keek verbaasd op. Had dat kind geen achternaam? Het irriteerde hem mateloos. Wie was die Laroza in vredesnaam? En wat was dat nou weer voor naam? Laroza… Zeker artistieke ouders. Hij keek rond, maar kende de Ravenklauwers uit zijn jaar niet, en had dus geen flauw idee wie Laroza was. Zeker een of ander naamloos stuudje. Nou ja, zij zocht hem maar op.

"Gatverdamme man, ik zit bij Leeflang!" mompelde Blaise woedend. Draco keek op, en voor het eerst die dag kroop er een grijns over zijn gezicht. Lijpo Leeflang zag er weer typerend uit, met een felgroene plastic hoes over haar gewaad. Vast om Kagristische Karvels af te weren, of waar ze het laatst ook weer over had. Het zal wel. Draco vond het geweldig dat Blaise een semester lang gekweld zou worden door dat kind dat niet kon stoppen over beesten die alleen in haar hoofd en _de Kibbelaar_ stonden.

Alle leerlingen stonden op en gingen bij hun partner zitten. Draco keek onderuit gezakt naar zijn nagels. Hij wachtte tot die Laroza kwam. Maar vijf minuten later, toen iedereen eindelijk in tweetallen zat, was ze er nog niet. Ze was zeker bang voor hem. En daar had ze alle reden toe.

Dus bleef hij wachten, terwijl hij verveeld en hooghartig om zich heen keek naar de tweetallen. Hij bleef steken bij Blaise en Leeflang. Blaise keek moordzuchtig, terwijl Leeflang met een wazige blik tegen hem aan praatte. Ze probeerde oogcontact te zoeken, maar Blaise draaide half zijn rug naar haar toe. Draco wendde zacht grinnikend zijn blik af. Toen hoorde hij naast zich Sneep op alarmerende toon tegen een leerling praten. Het was altijd interessant als er leerlingen werden afgebekt. Hij draaide zich naar de leerlinge toe, en hoorde Sneep vragen waarom ze dacht dat ze nog niet bij haar partner zat. Draco bekeek het meisje. Hij had haar nog nooit gezien, en zag meteen hoe zonde dat was. Het leek een heel knap meisje, natuurlijker dan Patty Park, het meisje dat hij nu had, die onderhand begon te vervelen met haar acht lagen make-up. Park moest hoognodig vervangen worden…

Draco nam het meisje op. Ze had heel lang, verward zwart haar dat voor haar gezicht viel. Het was niet steil, maar krulde ook niet. Of toch wel. Het zat tussen golven en krullen in. Er zaten kleine donkerrode lokken tussen al dat zwart, en haar haar had een roodachtige glans. Het zat niet netjes, zoals bij de meisjes met wie hij uitging. Haar haar was een grote krullende massa. Het was waarschijnlijk niet eens een bestaand kapsel, hij had nog nooit zoiets gezien. En toch was het niet lelijk. Het zag er op een rare manier mooi uit. Raar… Maar mooi. Dat was alles wat hij van het meisje kon zien, omdat haar haar voor haar gezicht hing, en ze zat net zo onderuit gezakt als hij. Hij kon niet verstaan wat ze antwoordde, maar een paar tellen later stond ze op, en bukte om haar tas te pakken. Nu viel haar haar weer voor haar gezicht, zodat hij nog niet wist hoe ze eruit zag. Sneep draaide zich om, en liep naar Draco's tafel.

"Juffrouw Laroza, dit is Draco Malfidus. En nu aan het werk!" snauwde Sneep. Het viel Draco op dat Sneep haar bij haar voornaam noemde. Dat deden leraren nooit. Had dat kind soms geen achternaam ofzo?

Het meisje liep naar zijn tafel toe, en haalde in een nonchalante beweging haar hand door haar haar, zodat haar gezicht zichtbaar werd. Ze was echt heel knap. Ze had een lichtbruine huid. Zachtgroene ogen. Hoge jukbeenderen, een trotse, verveelde uitdrukking. Ze zag er niet bepaald opgewekt uit. Net als ik, dacht Draco grimmig. Fijn. Ze droeg geen sieraden behalve lange zilveren staafvormige oorbellen met een smaragdgroene steentje erin. Ze gooide haar tas naast het tafeltje neer en ging naast Draco zitten. Ze keek hem niet aan, maar pakte haar Toverdrankenboek.

Draco was verbaasd. Niet heel erg, gewoon een beetje. En misschien zelfs wel een heel klein beetje onder de indruk. Wie dacht ze wel niet dat ze was? Nog steeds zonder hem een blik waardig te keuren begon ze het recept in het boek door te lezen. Hij grinnikte bijna onhoorbaar. Het was ook wel weer eens leuk om te zien hoe meisjes langzaam voor hem vielen, in plaats van dat ze meteen aan zijn voeten lagen. Gewoon voor de verandering. Draco kon er niet tegen genegeerd te worden. En zeker niet door een mooi meisje.

Dus kuchte hij even om haar aandacht te trekken.

Zij negeerde hem.

Hij kuchte iets harder.

Zij negeerde hem.

Hij draaide zich om op zijn stoel zodat hij nu recht naar haar keek.

Zij negeerde hem nog steeds.

Hij tikte even op haar schouder.

Zij negeerde hem nog altijd.

Hij tikte nog een keer.

Zij draaide zich iets de andere kant op.

Hoe durfde ze? Ze negeerde hem! Ze negeerde HEM! Hij hoorde niet genegeerd te worden! Hij was verdomme Draco Malfidus, de meest gevreesde en meest sexy leerling in de hele school!

"Eh… Laroza?" vroeg hij.

Ze rolde met haar ogen, zuchtte en snauwde, nog steeds zonder hem aan te kijken: "Wat?"

Zozo… Gezellig type… Heel erg fatsoenlijk… Totaal niet onbeschoft, dat zeker niet! Draco begon het steeds leuker en leuker te vinden. Hij wist dat hij haar tegen het einde van de week al om had, en daarna zou dumpen. Dat was het leven van Draco Malfidus. En hij vond het prima zo. Ze hield het toch niet vol.

Hij stak zijn arm uit en draaide haar voorzichtig om. Ze rolde met haar ogen, en keek hem voor het eerst aan. Hij was even van zijn stuk gebracht, helemaal toen ze zijn hand van haar schouder gooide. Ze was echt heel mooi. Niet zomaar knap, maar echt mooi. Een schoonheid. Ze droeg bijna geen make-up, alleen mascara en oogpotlood. Zwart. Haar lange zwarte wimpers omrandden haar groene ogen, en ook al keek ze niet bepaald aardig, ze was nog steeds beeldschoon. Dat maakte het alleen maar leuker. Draco voelde zich opgewekt. Als iemand hem had verteld dat hij opgewekt zou zijn iets later die dag, toen hij zo chagrijnig als de pest die ochtend zijn bed uit wankelde, had hij diegene een klap voor zijn bek gegeven. Omdat hij het nooit geloven en omdat hij iedereen een klap voor zijn bek gaf die het waagde s' ochtends als hij net zijn bed uitkwam tegen hem te praten. Maar hier zat Draco, tijdens een blokuur Toverdranken, de eerste les van zijn PUIST-jaar, naast een vervloekte Ravenklauwer half te grijnzen.

"Wat?" vroeg het meisje nog een keer, op een nogal agressieve manier.

"Moeten we niet met die drank beginnen?" vroeg Draco.

"Vast wel," zei het meisje, terwijl ze zich weer omdraaide en rustig verder las. Grrr… Blijf kalm. Draco snapte zichzelf niet. Hij was eerst in een pesthumeur, toen verbaasd over het uiterlijk van een Ravenklauwer, toen opgewekt, en nu weer ineens kokend van woede. Over extreme stemmingswisselingen gesproken… Het was niet goed wat dat kind met hem deed. Hij draaide haar weer om, en zij sloeg zijn hand weer weg.

"Laten we dan nu maar beginnen, lijkt je dat geen goed idee?" vroeg hij.

"Nee!" snauwde ze kortaf. Probeerde ze hem af te schrikken?

"Mij wel, kom mee," zei Draco, terwijl hij haar pols vastpakte en haar overeind trok. Ze trok zich los, maar liep wel naar de ingrediëntenkast. Hij liep achter haar aan. Terwijl ze ingrediënten bij elkaar zocht, draaide Draco zich om naar Blaise, die vlak voor de kast zat met Leeflang.

"Wie is dat?" vroeg Blaise, terwijl hij naar het meisje keek.

"Weet ik veel," zei Draco.

"Hoe heet ze?" vroeg Blaise weer.

"Weet ik veel. Laroza ofzo, maar ik weet niet of dat haar voor- of achternaam is," antwoordde Draco.

"Wel een lekker ding, hè? Kan je nagaan, ik zit vast met dat daar!"

Blaise wees walgend over zijn schouder naar Loena Leeflang, die zachtjes voor zich uit humde terwijl ze de inhoud van een flesje zonder te kijken in de ketel gooide. De ketel begon te sissen, en daarna explodeerde er een grote roetwolk in Loena's gezicht. Die scheen er niks van te merken, en ging gewoon door, zonder te letten op de zwarte vegen op haar gezicht. Blaise schudde ongelovig zijn hoofd, en draaide zich weer naar Draco. Die stond te grinniken, en antwoordde:

"Ze is wel lekker ja, maar onvoorstelbaar chagrijnig!" zei Draco.

"Nou en?" vroeg Blaise. Dat was waarschijnlijk de rede dat sommige mensen hun oppervlakkig vonden. Meisjes keuren en alleen op hun uiterlijk letten. Draco liep weer terug naar het tafeltje, waar het meisje de spullen al had neergegooid. Hij ging naast haar staan en keek haar aan.

"Ik ben trouwens Draco Malfidus," zei hij.

"Arme jij,"antwoordde ze. Hij gromde, en vroeg:

"En had jij ook nog een naam?"

"Ja," antwoordde ze. Hij wachtte even, maar ze zei verder niks.

"En was je nog van plan me te vertellen wat die naam is?" vroeg Draco.

"Nee," zei ze simpelweg. Draco zuchtte, en vroeg:

"Hoe heet je?"

"Laroza," zei het meisje.

"En had je nog een achternaam?"

"Nee," zei ze. Ze keek naar de ketel van Korzel die ontplofte, zonder een spier te vertrekken. Draco besloot het op te geven, en hij begon ingrediënten af te wegen. Zij begon ook, en de rest van de les werkten ze in stilte.

Toen de bel ging, ruimde ze met een zwaai van haar toverstok alles op, pakte haar tas in en liep het lokaal uit. Draco bleef achter met de ketel. Hij pakte een flesje en vulde het met de toverdrank die ze hadden gebrouwen. Het was aardig goed gelukt, helemaal als je naging dat ze ongeveer een half uur te laat waren begonnen. Hij zette het flesje op Sneep's bureau, en liep met Blaise naar buiten.

Geschiedenis van de Toverkunst hadden de Zwadderaars met Huffelpuf. Kist mompelde over een heleboel oninteressante dingen, en Blaise zat Draco uit te horen over Laroza. Ze vonden het allebei gek dat ze hun nog nooit was opgevallen, want Draco en Blaise wisten het altijd als er leuke meisjes in een straal van een kilometer in hun buurt waren.

Pas na het avondeten zag Draco Laroza weer. Hij stootte Blaise aan, die meteen begon te grijnzen, en ze zagen dat ze ook op weg was naar de bibliotheek. Blaise ging meteen aan dezelfde tafel zitten als Laroza, terwijl Draco deed alsof hij nog een boek uitzocht. Hij hoorde hoe Blaise een gesprek aan probeerde te knopen en kon niet wachten op haar reactie.

"Hoi, ik ben Blaise Zabini. En jij?"

"Te druk bezig om me met jou bezig te houden, dus laat me met rust en rot op!" snauwde ze. Blaise en Draco begonnen allebei te grijnzen.

"Oh. Heb je geen bijnaam ofzo, die iets korter is?" vroeg Blaise.

"Nee!" zei ze kortaf.

"He, Laroza!" riep Draco, terwijl hij van achter de boekenkast vandaan kwam en aan haar andere kant ging zitten. Laroza keek hem vernietigend aan.

"Wat ben je aan het doen?" vroeg Draco.

"Me irriteren," zei ze. "En doen jullie nog iets anders hier, behalve ruimte verspillen en zuurstof verbruiken?" vroeg ze. Oeps.

"Ja, we maken ons huiswerk. Ga jij altijd speciaal naar de bieb om je te irriteren?" vroeg Blaise.

"Nee, ik kwam hier om huiswerk te maken, maar dat lukt over het algemeen niet in mijn huidige situatie," antwoordde ze.

"Oh!" zeiden Draco en Blaise tegelijk, als een stel domme kippen. Laroza zuchtte en ging verder met de opgaven waar ze mee bezig was. Haar haar viel weer voor haar ogen. Blaise en Draco probeerden iets te bedenken om haar te irriteren. Blaise begon overdreven hard op zijn kauwgom te kauwen, zodat ze geïrriteerd opkeek. Draco begon rumoerig bladzijden om te slaan uit zijn boek, zodat ze een gefrustreerd geluidje maakte. HA! 2-0! Ze kwamen niet meer toe aan hun huiswerk die avond, maar vonden verschillende nieuwe betekenissen van het woord 'frustrerend'. Laroza irriteerde zich mateloos, dat was duidelijk, en Draco en Blaise vermaakten zich mateloos. Om negen uur stond Laroza op. Meteen stonden Draco en Blaise ook op. Ze liepen vlak achter haar terwijl ze naar de uitgang van de bieb liep, zodat ze elke vijf passen tegen haar aan stoten. Laroza begon sneller te lopen, maar Draco en Blaise versnelden ook. Ze begon nog iets sneller te lopen, en Draco en Blaise bleven haar volgen tot ze praktisch over de gangen renden. Draco merkte dat ze best snel was. Heel erg snel. Ze stoof de gangen door, terwijl Draco en Blaise achter haar aan kwamen. Terwijl ze een trap op sprintten, bedacht Draco dat ze echt in de problemen zouden komen als Vilder ze nu snapte. Ze wilden net de hoek rennen toen Laroza ineens slippend tot stilstand kwam. Draco en Blaise knalden tegen haar op, zodat hun evenwicht verloren en de hoek om gleden. Ze kwamen op een hoopje tot stilstand. Toen pas snapte Draco waarom Laroza tot stilstand was gekomen. Vanuit hun kluwen armen en benen keken ze recht omhoog in het gezicht van Vilder.

De preek duurde niet lang. Vilder had net gegild dat ze alledrie moesten nablijven, en was pas bij het gedeelte over wat er in zijn tijd met je zou gebeuren, toen er kabaal van een verdieping hoger klonk.

"FOPPE! WAT HEB JE UITGESPOOKT?" brulde Vilder. "Jullie drie gaan nu onmiddellijk naar je slaapzaal. Morgen om acht uur melden jullie je bij Anderling voor jullie strafwerk!" riep hij, terwijl hij al naar boven sprintte om Foppe te betrappen, iets wat heb nog nooit gelukt was. Draco voelde dat Laroza hem van zich af duwde, en daarna ging ze zo snel mogelijk van Blaise af.

"Dank je wel, de eerste dag al meteen strafwerk dankzij jullie!" siste ze. Ze wilde weglopen, maar Draco pakte de mouw van haar gewaad vast om haar tegen te houden. Laroza wilde zich losrukken, maar Draco hield stevig vast. Het gevolg was dat er een scheurend geluid klonk, en haar mouw scheurde af. Laroza wilde gaan tegen de jongens gaan schreeuwen, toen ze zag waar Draco naar keek. Draco bleef geschokt staren. Blaise keek ook, met open mond. Laroza kreeg een rare uitdrukking, toen rende ze weg, de trap op. Even verroerden Draco en Blaise zich allebei niet. Toen vroeg Draco verbijsterd aan Blaise:

"Had ze nou echt het Duistere Teken op haar arm?" Aan Blaise uitdrukking zag Draco dat hij de tatoeage op Laroza's linker onderarm ook had gezien.

**Oke, dat was mn eerste chap! Zal ik doorschrijven of niet? Wat vonden jullie ervan? Laat het pleaase weten! Whoa, hij is heel erg anders geworden dan wat ik in mn hoofd had…Nah, dat kan alleen maar beter zijn…… alsjeblieft, review! **

**Ciaoo!**

**XX**


	2. Dooddoener?

**Laroza**

**HEEY! Jaja, ik ga toch maar door, voor zolang ik inspiratie heb…:P Angelgood en Autumn Avaia, super bedankt voor de 1ste reviews van dit verhaal! Misschien komt List of Liefde nu een beetje stil te staan, maar ik doe mn best om ze alletwee bij te houden. Om eerlijk te zijn denk ik dat List of Liefde sneller zal gaan dan Laroza. Nou oke, dit is chappy 2! En oh ja, dit is vooral een beetje een sentimenteel hoofdstuk. Denk ik. Zo van: hoe vooeelt Draco zich nou? Sorry maar ik begon te schrijven, en toen gebeurde het gewoon. Dus als je meer van actie houdt, denk ik dat dit hoofdstuk je niet zoveel kan boeien, als je niet tussen gezemel over gevoelens door kan lezen. Misschien noem ik dit hoofdstuk wel 'het Sentiment'. Lekker toepasselijk. Maar ik denk dat een schrijver zichzelf wel een beetje serieus moet nemen… Of laatmaar. Oh, en ik wilde ff zeggen dat ik het niet altijd met Draco eens ben in dit chapter. Hij is hier denk ik een beetje erg…Zwadderich…Oke, consider yourself warned… **

**Hoofdstuk 2**

**-Dooddoener? -**

"_Had ze nou echt het Duistere Teken op haar arm?" Aan Blaise' uitdrukking zag Draco dat hij de tatoeage op Laroza's linker onderarm ook had gezien. _

De volgende ochtend dacht Draco een paar keer dat hij een glimp opving van zwart-rood haar, maar als hij probeerde te zien of het Laroza was, was het al verdwenen. Blaise dacht ook een paar keer dat hij haar zag, dus hun conclusie was dat Laroza hun ontliep. Betekende dit dat ze een Dooddoener was en ze betrapt was?

Blaise zei dat hij niet zeker wist of hij het wel zo erg vond als Laroza hen ontliep. Hij vond het idee dat zij een Dooddoener was eng.

Draco was al zijn hele leven opgegroeid met Dooddoeners. Zijn vader was er een. Er hingen zijn hele leven al Dooddoeners in de buurt van zijn huis rond. Hij vond het idee dat een klein meisje een Dooddoener was, alleen fascinerend. Een Dooddoener uit Ravenklauw? Dat was een nieuwe… Maar het maakte Laroza, vond hij, alleen maar aantrekkelijker. Was ze echt gevaarlijk? En wist zijn vader dan misschien waarom de Heer van het Duister een klein meisje toeliet tot de groep? Ze was nog niet eens een volleerd heks! Draco snapte het niet, maar zoveel kon het hem ook niet schelen. Volgens zijn vader zou hij in de zomervakantie waarschijnlijk ook toegelaten worden tot Heer Voldemort's clubje. Het kon Draco niets schelen. Hij voelde er niet zo veel voor om een slaaf te worden voor meedogenloos lijk als Voldemort, maar een Malfidus bezat geen eigen leven. Zo was het nou eenmaal. Draco leefde zijn leven voor anderen. Het kon hem niks schelen. Zijn vader bepaalde alles, en het zou niet in Draco op komen niet te gehoorzamen. Waarom zou hij? Hij was geboren als Draco Malfidus. Zijn vaders bloed liep door zijn aderen, en blijkbaar bleef hij daarom zijn vaders eigendom. Het kon Draco niks schelen, puur omdat hij wist dat hij toch niks kon doen. Hij zou deze zomervakantie gebrandmerkt worden met het Duistere Teken, en daarna zou zijn leven toebehoren aan Voldemort. Zijn vader gaf hem door. Maar hoe zat het met Laroza? Er waren bijna geen vrouwelijke Dooddoeners. De enige was waarschijnlijk Bellatrix van Detta, Draco's tante. En dat was waarschijnlijk omdat ze een groot heks was, met uitzonderlijk talent. En ze was er waarschijnlijk vooral ingekomen door haar man, die ook Dooddoener was. Maar die Laroza? Ze was niemand tot nu toe opgevallen, zo bijzonder kon ze niet zijn. En trouwens, was het wel het Duistere Teken? Was het echt het Teken, geplaatst door Voldemort zelf? Misschien was het… wat? Iets anders? Hoe dan ook, het was Draco's probleem niet. Hij vond Laroza nu gewoon een leuk meisje. Na een week was hij waarschijnlijk haar naam alweer vergeten. Zo ging het altijd.

Het tweede uur zouden ze weer Toverdranken hebben. Draco zou weer samenwerken met Laroza. Hij wist niet of hij iets moest zeggen over wat hij had gezien. Misschien moest hij de hele tijd hints geven tot ze er zelf over begon… Maar dat kind was gewoon zo star en kortaf, ze zou nooit iets loslaten. Blaise en Draco bespraken het onderwerp 'Laroza' uitvoerig, maar stil en een beetje achteraf tijdens Verzorging van Fabeldieren. Ze besloten dat het onzin zou zijn dat de Heer van het Duister haar in dienst zou hebben. Het was gewoon een misverstand. Maar ze zouden haar toch proberen uit te horen. Haar linkerarm bekijken, zien wat die hele tatoeage was. Misschien had ze gewoon op haar arm getekend…

Blaise en Draco zaten er de hele les over te smoezen, wat veel achterdochtige en geïrriteerde blikken opleverde van het Gouden Trio. Wonderboy en zijn gevolg. Wezel, Modderbloedje en De Jongen Die Veel Te Lang Bleef Leven. De Uitverkoren Wereldverlosser van het Kwaad, en zijn twee al even nieuwsgierige en uitsloverige vriendjes. Ze dachten zeker dat Blaise en hij iets bedachten om de les te gaan verstoren, om Hagrid weer eens in de problemen te helpen. Die idioot had hun hulp trouwens niet eens nodig om in de problemen te komen. Alsof Draco en Blaise niks beters te doen hadden dan kleine achterlijke lesjes te verzieken die toch al verziekt waren door de leraar. Draco verachtte die Griffoendors. Hij haatte Potter, Wemel en Griffel nog erger dan de hele Fluimstenenclub bij elkaar. Misschien kwam dat doordat Draco in het begin bevriend wilde zijn met Potter. Omdat hij toen niet altijd de slechterik wilde zijn. Maar Potter had hem geen kans gegeven, was zo oppervlakkig geweest elke Zwadderaar tot slecht te bestempelen. Nu kon het Draco niks schelen, en elk jaar begon hij Potter en zijn gevolg erger te haten. Draco vond het nu allang niet meer erg de slechterik te zijn. Hij genoot ervan, want hij kon doen en laten wat hij wilde. Hij was vrij, had geen prioriteiten. Hij maakte zijn school af, zodat zijn vader zijn plannen voort kon zetten. Nu konden Potter, Wemel en Griffel hem verachtten en zich afvragen hoe mensen toch in hemelsnaam zó slecht konden zijn. Draco lag er niet wakker van.

Ze hoorden de bel vanuit het kasteel, en Draco, Blaise, Theo, Vincent en Karel liepen weg zonder te helpen met opruimen. Ze gingen naar de kerkers, en zagen dat Ravenklauw al voor de kerkerdeur stond.

"Hé, Laroza!" riep Blaise. Laroza wierp hen een walgende blik toe, en draaide toen haar hoofd de andere kant op. Ze had vast al door dat ze hun niet meer kon ontlopen nu. Blaise grijnsde, en ging naast haar staan. Ze rolde met haar ogen toen Draco aan haar andere kant kwam staan. Het viel de rest van de Ravenklauwers niet op, omdat Laroza genegeerd werd door hun. Door iedereen eigenlijk. Dat was vast de reden dat Laroza niet opviel: ze had waarschijnlijk nog nooit een woord gezegd tegen iemand hier. In elk geval niks aardigs. Draco besloot dat hij nu maar beter kon proberen haar uit te horen.

"Hé, Laroza, ik heb nog iets van je. Dacht dat je het misschien wel nodig zou hebben!" Draco viste de mouw uit zijn tas en wierp die haar toe. Zonder ook maar te knipperen ving ze het stuk stof op. Zonder ernaar te kijken, vroeg ze:

"Wat zou ik daarmee moeten? Ik kan dat gewaad toch niet meer aan, het is al gescheurd, dankzij de rede dat ik vanavond strafwerk heb!" snauwde ze. Ze smeet de mouw terug naar Draco, die hem maar net kon vangen. Op dat moment ging de deur open en was Laroza al langs Blaise heen gestapt, het lokaal in. Toen Draco naar binnen liep, zat ze al aan hun tafeltje, haar mooie haren hingen langs haar gezicht. Draco ging naast haar zitten. Toen Sneep hun de opdracht had gegeven verder te gaan met hun gerijpte drank, ging ze de ingrediënten halen, en Draco bleef weer bij Blaise rondhangen. Leeflang deed weer een poging contact te zoeken met Blaise, maar weer negeerde hij haar. Loena scheen het niet erg te vinden, ze bleef gewoon tegen Blaise aanpraten, terwijl deze zelf tegen Draco praatte. Toen hoorde Draco achter zich een kastdeur dichtslaan, en Laroza liep terug naar het tafeltje. Draco volgde haar, en ze begonnen vleermuisogen te halveren en af te wegen.

"Heb je echt geen achternaam? Moet ik je nu bij je voornaam noemen?" vroeg Draco aan Laroza.

"Wat kan jou dat schelen?"

"Nou, het zou handig zijn als ik je naam wist als ik een semester lang aan je vast zit,"zei Draco.

"Of ik er nou een heb of niet, ik zou je mijn achternaam niet vertellen. Noem me maar gewoon Laroza, het kan me niks schelen!" snauwde ze.

"Oh. Ga je mij dan bij mijn achter- of voornaam noemen?" vroeg Draco. Het viel hem weer op dat Laroza bijna geen make-up gebruikte en er toch mooier uitzag dan de meeste meisjes met make-up. Ze droeg gelukkig ook geen lipgloss. Draco had een hekel aan lipgloss. Het was altijd zo plakkerig en vies om een meisje te zoenen met lipgloss.

"Ik wil je helemaal bij niks noemen. Laat me met rust!" snauwde ze, en ze boordde haar groene ogen in zijn grijze ogen. Hij zag dat haar ogen een zachte kleur groen waren, maar er leek ook wat blauw tussen te zitten. En in het midden zaten kleine, goudkleurige vlekjes. Ze was echt bijzonder… En vooral bijzonder chagrijnig…

"Oke, wat jij wilt. Maar ik vertel je toch mijn naam, dat lijkt me handig voor de rest van het semester!" zei hij.

"Doe wat je niet laten kan, maar verwacht niet dat je me kunt interesseren!" gromde ze, terwijl ze zich weer over haar vleermuisogen boog. Hij grinnikte.

"Ik heet Draco Lucius Malfidus. Noem me maar Draco, als ik jou bij je voornaam noem!" zei hij. Haar reactie was bijna eng. Ze schoot uit, zodat het mesje in de tafel hakte. Ze scheen dit niet door te hebben. Ze draaide haar hoofd weer naar hem toe, en haar ogen stonden een beetje verwilderd. Ze waren heel groot geworden, opeens.

"Lucius Malfidus?" vroeg ze. Haar stem klonk ineens een beetje scherp.

"Je vergeet mijn voornaam. Draco," zei hij. Hij zag dat haar ogen ineens heel erg leeg eruit zagen. Ze scheen haar tanden op elkaar te klemmen, en ineens werden haar ogen naar het mesje in de tafel getrokken. Langzaam trok ze het mesje uit de tafel. Ze sloeg ineens weer toe, ze liet het mesje met kracht in de tafel terecht komen. Draco keek even zenuwachtig naar Sneep. Die was druk bezig met Michel Kriek uitschelden. Hij zag dat Laroza het mesje weer had neergelegd. Nu volgde ze de diepe kerven in het tafelblad, en ze scheen diep in gedachten verzonken te zijn. Draco vond dat ze er ineens heel kwetsbaar uitzag. Ze leek een klein kind. Waarom kon hij niet precies zeggen. Hij vond het heel erg vreemd wat er was gebeurd, maar besloot er maar niks over te zeggen. Niet tegen Laroza, niet tegen Blaise. Hij ging in stilte verder met de drank, zonder dat zij nog hielp. Het maakte hem niet uit, hij zou haar wel een keer de hele les laten werken. Nu deed ze iets te eng om gestoord te kunnen worden voor iets stoms als onderwijs.

Toen de bel ging, pakte Draco zijn spullen en hij wilde weglopen. De hele klas was al weg, maar hij zag dat Blaise en Loena nog niet klaar waren. Het was duidelijk dat Loena niet geïnteresseerd was in de drank, maar ze praatte heel levendig over Gnerps, hoorde Draco. Wat Gnerps ook mochten zijn… Hij dacht dat hij een soort zacht gezang hoorde, en keek om. Hij zag dat Laroza nog niet was opgestaan. Ze liet haar wijsvinger nog steeds over de kerven gaan, als een kleuter, en ze leek zachtjes te zingen of zoiets. Draco liep zachtjes iets dichterbij, nadat hij zag dat Sneep weg was. Hij hoorde haar zachtjes en zangerig mompelen.

"_Laroosje, Laroosje, Laroosje…_" Laroza hield haar hoofd een beetje schuin. Ze zag er echt heel kinderlijk uit. Waar was ze toch mee bezig? Hij keek van Laroza naar Loena, en vroeg zich af waarom alle gekken toch bij Ravenklauw zaten. Hoorden die niet zo wijs te zijn enzo? Hij zag dat Blaise en Loena druk bezig waren, en liep zachtjes naar haar toe.

"Laroza! Hé! De les is voorbij!" Ze reageerde niet, maar ze zong ook niet meer. Ze was echt eng… Draco schudde haar even zacht door elkaar. Ze deed met een schok haar ogen open.

"Wat?" snauwde ze. Gelukkig, ze was weer normaal.

"De les is afgelopen," zei Draco.

"Rot op!" mompelde ze, en ze liep het lokaal uit. Blaise en Loena hadden eindelijk al hun spullen opgeruimd, en Draco wilde Blaise het lokaal uit volgen toen hij zag dat Laroza haar tas was vergeten. Hij wilde doorlopen, maar bedacht zich, en pakte de tas. Misschien zat er nog iets interessants in…

Doordat ze zo treuzelden bij Toverdranken, was de pauze al bijna voorbij toen Draco en Blaise eindelijk bij de leerlingenkamer van Zwadderich kwamen. Blaise ging naar de Grote zaal, maar Draco had geen honger, dus bleef hij achter. Hij liep naar een bank en ging zitten. Draco keek naar de tas van Laroza. Hij was benieuwd wat ze bij zich had…

**Oke, chap 2… Ik weet dat dit echt een beetje raar is, en misschien een beetje onbegrijpelijk… maar please, review anyway! Ik heb ff geen internet dus het kan ff duren voor ik alles update, omdat het misschien wel geschreven is,maar niet gepost kan worden. Oke, whatever. Later, fools! XxX **


	3. Schokkende Schooltas

**Laroza**

**Viele Danke fur die reviews! Snap je nu waarom ik onvoldoende sta voor Duits? Whatever, ik heb een halfuur lang geprobeerd het vorige chap te posten, maar het internet viel elke 5 tellen weer weg, dus hett lukte niet echt… Ik schrijf nu vast het volgende chap en dan zet ik ze tegelijk online ofzo… Dus, hier komt chap nr 3! Prepare for world dominiation! Of niet, maakt mij niet uit… Oh ja, fijne Valentijnsdag! Leve de commercie…yay…..**

**Hoofdstuk 3**

**-Schokkende Schooltas-**

_Draco keek naar de tas van Laroza. Hij was benieuwd wat ze bij zich had… _

Draco opende de rits en hield de tas ondersteboven boven de bank. Er rolde van alles uit. Hij ging nieuwsgierig zitten en pakte de dingen eén voor eén op, en legde ze terug in de tas. Zozo, dat kind had weinig fantasie. Draco pakte een Transfiguratieboek op. Saai. Hij gooide het terug in de tas. Scharlakenrode inkt. Saai. Terug in de tas. Pauwenveer. Mooi, maar saai. In de tas.

Zo ging het een tijdje door. Er zaten gebruikelijke schooldingen in haar tas. Het enige opmerkelijke was, dat ze AL haar schoolspullen bij zich had. Alle boeken voor alle vakken, in plaats van alleen alles voor de lessen van die dag. Al haar reserve veren. Stapels perkament. Ze had vast en zeker een spreuk uitgesproken over de tas, want hij voelde helemaal niet zwaar aan.

Toen haar schoolspullen weer in de tas zaten, kwamen er iets interessantere dingen. Een haarborstel. Jemig, als Laroza een haarborstel bij zich had, waarom gebruikte ze het dan nooit? Raadsel… Nu kwamen er vooral meidendingen: lipbalsem, mascara, oogpotlood, eyeliner, een grote kluwen zilver, die uit oorbellen, armbanden, ringen en kettingen bleek te bestaan. Zozo. Draco had nooit gedacht dat Laroza al die make-up gebruikte. En ze droeg bijna nooit sieraden. Waarom had ze dan alles bij zich? Ze scheen vooral zilver te dragen. Ineens kwam het bij Draco op dat er waarschijnlijk helemaal niks in haar slaapzaal lag. Ze sjouwde elke dag al haar bezittingen mee! Vreemd meisje, die Laroza…

Toen hij alle make-up terug had gegooid, zag hij iets roze. Hij pakte het op. Het bleek een pluchen knuffel te zijn. Of een deel ervan. Het was een pootje, duidelijk met veel geweld afgescheurd. Het zag er niet zo roze uit als het waarschijnlijk eens was geweest. Het was een beetje grauw en grijs geworden, en kaal, als een teddy waar te vaak over is geaaid. Het pootje was rafelig met veel halen waar het afgescheurd was. Draco staarde ernaar. Gatverdamme, Laroza was eng! Hij wist dat er waarschijnlijk dingen in haar tas zaten die hij maar beter niet kon zien. Hij kon zich er niet toe brengen de tas weer in te ruimen en weg te lopen. Hij legde het pootje in de tas. Als volgende zag hij een langwerpig, blauw voorwerp. Hij pakte het op, en zag dat het voorwerp in een stuk blauwe stof gewikkeld was. Nieuwsgierig wikkelde hij het lapje af, tot hij iets zag glanzen. Staal. Voordat het lapje op de bank dwarrelde, had Draco al een voorgevoel gehad wat het pakje was. Toen hij het mes in zijn handen hield, was hij toch verbaasd. Het zag er scherp uit, maar Draco voelde aan de punt. Het was nogal bot. Het was een lange dolk. Wat deed Laroza met een mes? Het kon niet voor zelfverdediging zijn, want het had onder in haar tas gelegen. En het was te goed verpakt. Waarom had Laroza al deze spullen bij zich? Draco pakte het op eén na laatste voorwerp op. Een met rood fluweel bekleed doosje. Hij pakte het op en opende het. Gelukkig was deze inhoud wat minder schokkend. Een gouden ketting. Het was een klein kettinkje, voor een kind. Het kettinkje was van heel fijn goud, en het hangertje was ovaalvormig. Er stond iets in gegraveerd. Commoveo. Wat betekende dat? Waarom had Laroza het hangertje, dat waarschijnlijk uit haar kindertijd was, zo ver weggestopt? Waarom wilde Laroza niks met het woord 'Commoveo' te maken hebben? Wat betekende dat eigenlijk? Draco was in de war. Hij begon steeds meer dingen over Laroza te ontdekken. Alleen wist hij van niks de betekenis. Hij stopte de ketting terug in het doosje en gooide het doosje in de tas. Hij zag nog een ding. Een paar vellen papier. Hij pakte het op. Het was bladmuziek. Drie vellen vol met noten. Er stond boven dat het vioolmuziek was. Er stond geen titel bij. Gewoon noten. Waarom liep Laroza toch rond met bladmuziek? Ze had geen viool bij zich. Hij dacht even na, en besloot toen de noten te kopiëren. Hij sprak een simpele spreuk uit, en hield een tel later een identieke kopie van de muziek in zijn hand. Hij zou iemand vragen het voor hem te spelen. De orginele muziek stopte hij in Laroza's tas. Zijn kopie in zijn zijn broekzak. Hij stond op en wreef over zijn hoofd. Hij staarde weer naar de schooltas. Waarom had Laroza dat allemaal in haar tas?

Hij wilde naar boven lopen, toen hij ineens met een schok bedacht dat hij zijn lessen van die middag was vergeten. Hij keek snel op de klok in de leerlingenkamer. Hij zag dat hij al bijna een heel uur had gemist. Kruidenkunde, en het had nu ook geen zin meer om te gaan. Bij een vak als dat was er het laatste kwartier niks meer te doen. Hij was Klassenoudste, professor Stronk zou het niet erg vinden. Maar Laroza had haar tas niet, bedacht hij. Hoe kon ze nu haar lessen volgen? Normaal zou het Draco niks kunnen schelen. Maar Laroza mocht niet vermoeden dat hij in haar spullen had zitten rommelen. Er zaten vreemde dingen in, en hij had het gevoel dat niemand mocht weten dat Laroza die dingen meedroeg. Draco liep naar zijn slaapzaal. Hij haalde uit zijn hutkoffer een map. Het was een map met gegevens die bij zijn Klassenoudste-badge hoorden. Hij zocht het rooster van de zesdejaars Ravenklauwers op. Laroza had nu Bezweringen. Draco sloeg de map dicht en liep naar haar lokaal. Zonder te aarzelen of kloppen stapte hij binnen. Op dat moment kreeg een Ravenklauwer een Beweringenboek naar zijn hoofd door een uit de hand gelopen Banvloek van een Huffelpuffer. Hij piepte en viel achterover. Hij kwam vlak voor de voeten van Draco neer. Zonder aandacht aan hem te schenken, riep hij naar professor Banning, over de hoofden van de leerlingen heen:

"Professor Banning, zou Laroza even mee kunnen komen? Het is dringend!" Banning knikte en wenkte Laroza, die tegen een kast aangeleund alles zat te bekijken, in plaats te oefenen. Laroza zuchtte en slenterde naar Draco toe. Hij liep de hal op en draaide zich om. Laroza keek hem ongeïnteresseerd aan. Hij hield haar tas omhoog.

"Je was je tas vergeten bij Toverdranken," legde hij uit toen ze haar wenkbrauwen optrok. Ze griste de tas uit zijn handen.

"En waarom geef je hem nu pas terug?" snauwde ze.

"Graag gedaan, schat. Misschien omdat ik ook bezig was? Omdat ik ook les had? Ik was toevallig snel klaar bij Kruidenkunde, en omdat ik Klassenoudste ben, kon ik hem naar je toe brengen. Anders lag dat ding nu nog bij Sneep, en ik denk dat je dat liever niet zou willen!" zei hij verontwaardigd. Het was niet helemaal waar, maar het was ook niet zijn bedoeling geweest om eerlijk te gaan opbiechten wat hij in haar tas had gevonden.

"Rot op!" mompelde ze, en ze draaide zich om, maar hij hield haar tegen en zei:

"Wat, kan er niet eens een bedankje van af? Mensen zouden nog het idee krijgen dat je geen manieren hebt!"

"Ik zei, rot op!" antwoordde ze.

"En het kan mij helemaal niks schelen wat je zei!"

"Donder toch op!" zei ze, en ze wilde weglopen, maar hij pakte haar arm vast. Hij hoorde haar kort en scherp naar adem snakken. Hij had haar linkerarm beet. Meteen flitste het beeld van de vorige avond weer terug, het zwarte teken op haar huid.

"Wat is er?" vroeg hij onschuldig. Ze keek hem met toegeknepen ogen aan. Hij kreeg ineens een idee om erachter te komen wat ze verborg. Of ze het Duistere Teken had. Wat de verscheurde knuffel betekende. Het mes. En wat Commoveo was. Het was simpel. Draco's tante had het hem deze zomer nog geleerd. Hij keek Laroza in haar ogen. Hij hief zijn toverstok op en mompelde:

"Legilimens!"

**HEEY! Sorry dat dit een beetje een kort hoofdstuk was. En ik hoop dat jullie haar tasinhoud niet te twisted vonden. En dat het allemaal niet te vaag wordt nu… Goedgoed, review! Please! Ik wordt er gelukkig van! Oh jah, **M.iirte, writertje, SPB, Autumn Avaia, angelgood**: BEDANKT VOOR DE SUPERCOOLE REVIEWS! LUVV YAH! Oh, en writertje: ik ga wel door met List of Liefde, maar ik ben nu eigenlijk vooral bezig met dit verhaal… Ik schrijf denk ik binnenkort daar weer een hoofdstuk voor, het is bijna vakantie! Peace!**

**Xx **


	4. Laroza's Symfonie

**Laroza**

**Heeyheey! Mn volgende chap! Ik denk dat-ie een beetje te snel gaat, en dat-ie misschien uit niet meer dan 10 hoofdstukken gaat bestaan, maar als het te kort is ga ik denk ik wel een sequel schrijven. Oh, en voor diegenen die heel toevallig niet weten wat de spreuk Legilimens doet: Dat is om Legilimentie toe te passen. En voor diegenen die heel toevallig niet weten wat Legilimentie is: Legilimentie wordt gebruikt om de herinneringen en gevoelens van een persoon op wie je Legilimentie gebruikt te ervaren. En Occlumentie is om Legilimentie te blokkeren. Maar je kunt ook gewoon Hp en de Orde van de Feniks ff overlezen… Sneep legt het een stuk minder vaag uit dan ik, op blz 411.Oke, go ahead, READ! En review, please…**

**Disclaimer: Ik heb alleen Laroza bedacht. En vandaag, vandaag heb ik Melanie gecreëerd. Jaja, ik verbreed mijn wereld.**

**-Laroza's Symfonie -**

_Hij keek Laroza in haar ogen. Hij hief zijn toverstok op en mompelde:_

"_Legilimens!" _

Hij was net uitgesproken, toen hij ineens tegen de muur smakte. Hij keek op, en zag Laroza voor hem staan. Ze keek hem schamper aan, haar toverstok op hem gericht. Dat kreng was snel! Draco was verbaasd. Niet alleen dat ze Occlumentie kende, maar ook dat ze hem zo snel wist te blokkeren. Ze kwam vlak voor hem staan, keek hem met haar prachtige ogen diep in de zijne.

"Probeer dat nooit meer. Ten eerste zul je nooit iets uit mijn verleden kunnen zien. Ten tweede weet ik dat Bellatrix je Legilimentie heeft geleerd, maar dat je niet zo goed bent dat je stand zult kunnen houden. Ten derde hoop ik voor jou dat je niet meer te weten komt. Dat zul je toch niet aankunnen. En ten vierde, als je al zo stom zou zijn het nog een keer te proberen, zul je het niet navertellen. Begrepen?" vroeg ze.

Draco was stomverbaasd.

"Hoe weet je dat tante Bellatrix me Legilimentie heeft geleerd?" vroeg hij.

"Begrepen?" herhaalde ze, terwijl ze iets dichter naar hem toe boog. Haar haren raakten zijn wangen. Ze rook lekker.

"Eh… Tuurlijk," zei hij.

"Mooi zo," zei ze, terwijl ze achteruit stapte. Draco baalde. Hij moest er nu echt achter zien te komen wat er met haar aan de hand was. Op dat moment stak een Ravenklauwer zijn hoofd om de hoek.

"Eh…Malfidus, kan… eh… zij weer terugkomen?" vroeg de jongen terwijl hij naar Laroza wees. Hij wist waarschijnlijk niet eens haar naam, ook al zat ze bij hem in de klas.

"Ja," zei Draco, en op dat moment ging de bel. Laroza liep langs hem heen, naar haar volgende les.

Toen Draco en Blaise voor het Transfiguratielokaal aan het wachten waren, zagen ze een groep Ravenklauwers aan komen lopen. Blaise stootte Draco aan, en fluisterde:

"Drie keer raden met welke spraakzame schoonheid we voortaan Transfiguratie hebben!" Draco grijnsde, en keek naar de groep. Tussen de Ravenklauwers zag hij haar nergens, maar helemaal achteraan slenterde ze naar het lokaal toe: Laroza. Draco had Blaise niks verteld over haar tas, en niks over de Legilimentie-ervaring. Hij had Blaise hetzelfde verhaal opgehangen als hij aan iedereen had verteld: hij had beloofd een eerstejaars te helpen met huiswerk in de pauze omdat hij Klassenoudste was, maar was de tijd helemaal vergeten. Iedereen had raar opgekeken: Draco Malfidus die een eerstejaars hielp? Blaise geloofde het waarschijnlijk ook niet, maar was er niet op door gegaan.

Toen Laroza hun zag, rolde ze even met haar ogen, en ze zuchtte diep toen Blaise als een gek naar haar zwaaide. Draco grinnikte zacht bij het zien van haar gefrustreerde gezicht, terwijl hij tegen de muur leunde tot professor Anderling kwam. Blaise riep haar, maar ze draaide zich om en liep zo ver mogelijk de andere kant uit. Draco kwam overeind en trok Blaise mee. Ook al wist Draco dat ze niet helemaal klopte, het was altijd leuk om mensen te frustreren. En al helemaal mensen die zo leuk reageerden als Laroza.

Laroza stond tegen de muur aan. Ze liepen naar haar toe en gingen voor haar staan, zodat ze niet weer weg kon lopen. Ze kreunde even. Draco en Blaise grijnsden. Zij was een perfect slachtoffer.

"Hé, Laroza! Alles goed?" vroeg Blaise. Ze gromde.

"Als jij niet degene was die die vraag stelde, waarschijnlijk wel, ja!" snauwde ze.

"En als ik die vraag nou stel?" vroeg Draco.

"Dan ging het waarschijnlijk nog slechter," bromde ze. Draco stootte Blaise even aan.

"Zie je wel, ze vind jou leuker!"

"Donder op!" beet ze hen toe. Op dat moment had Anderling de deur al geopend en stroomde iedereen naar binnen.

"Theo, ga jij naast Vincent en Karel zitten," zei Blaise tegen Theo Noot. Draco keek hem vragend aan, en Blaise knikte naar een tafel achterin de klas. De tafel waar Laroza aan zat. Draco begon te grijnzen toen hij begreep waarom Blaise Theo, bij wie ze meestal zaten had afgewimpeld. Draco en Blaise liepen naar Laroza toe, en gingen aan weerzijden van haar zitten. Ze keek op.

"Rot op! Waarom kunnen jullie me verdomme niet met rust laten?" zei ze.

"Omdat je zo lief tegen ons doet!" zei Draco.

"Ja," ging Blaise verder, " je bent altijd zo vrolijk en prettig om mee om te gaan!" Ze zond hen een dodelijke blik toe, voor ze in haar tas dook om haar boek te pakken. Draco keek even zenuwachtig. Hopelijk zou ze niet merken dat hij al die rare dingen had gezien in haar tas… Maar ze liet niets merken, pakte haar boek en smeet het op tafel.

"Oh nee! Professor! Ik ben mijn boek vergeten!" zei Blaise op gemaakte toon. Hij knipoogde tegen Draco, die wist dat Blaise zijn boek bij zich had. Professor Anderling zuchtte en zei:

"Dat is heel dom van u, meneer Zabini!" zei ze. "Kijk maar met juffrouw Laroza mee."

"Goed professor!" antwoordde Blaise, terwijl hij naar Laroza grijnsde. Die klemde haar kaken op elkaar en keek hem vernietigend aan. Blaise glimlachte nog even lief naar haar. Toen drukte hij zijn wang tegen de hare aan, terwijl hij deed alsof hij meelas in haar boek. Draco wendde vlug zijn gezicht af, bijna niet meer in staat geluidloos te lachen. Laroza duwde Blaise weg en haalde een hand door haar krullende haar. Blaise grijnsde weer naar Draco.

"Oke, dan maken jullie nu de opgaven die op het bord staan!" blafte professor Anderling door de klas.

"Heb jij toevallig perkament bij je?" vroeg Blaise aan Laroza. Die schudde geïrriteerd haar hoofd. Draco grijnsde bij de gedachte aan de hoeveelheid perkament die Laroza in haar tas had.

"Jij wel, Draco?" vroeg Blaise aan hem. Draco knikte en pakte een stuk perkament uit zijn broekzak. Hij gaf het aan Blaise. Die draaide het om en fronste.

"Wat?" vroeg Draco.

"Niks man. Nooit geweten dat jij een instrument bespeelde," zei Blaise, terwijl hij het perkament omhoog hield. Laroza en Draco keken tegelijk op. Ze herkenden het ook allebei tegelijk. Laroza snakte bijna onhoorbaar naar adem, terwijl Draco opsprong en het weggriste. Het was het laatste blad van zijn kopie van Laroza's vioolmuziek. Stom, nu had Laroza het natuurlijk gezien! Zonder haar aan te kijken propte Draco het perkament weer onderin zijn broekzak.

"Wat was dat?" wilde Blaise weten.

"Niks," zei Draco vlug. Laroza keek hem met open mond aan.

"Wat is ' Bittersweet Symphony' in vredesnaam?" vroeg Blaise.

"Huh?" zei Draco.

"Dat stond onderaan die noten. Is dat de titel?" vroeg Blaise.

"Uh… Weet ik veel. Dat...eh…heb ik gevonden tijdens de Klassenoudste-ronde vanmiddag," verzon Draco. Was dat de titel van die muziek? Bittersweet Symphony? Het leek wel bij Laroza te passen. Hij keek even naar haar. Ze keek hem achterdochtig aan. Draco boog zich snel over zijn opgaven, en Blaise volgde zijn voorbeeld.

"Mag ik even naar het toilet?" vroeg Laroza aan professor Anderling. Die knikte, en Laroza stond op. Ze nam haar tas mee en Draco wist dat ze ging controleren of ze haar bladmuziek nog had. Nu iedereen aan het werk was, haalde Draco voorzichtig de vellen perkament uit zijn zak en streek ze glad. Hij bekeek de laatste, en zag inderdaad onderaan ' Bittersweet Symphony' staan. Hij keek de noten door, maar had geen flauw idee hoe de muziek zou klinken. Hij vloekte zachtjes. Hij vouwde het perkament weer op en legde het in zijn tas.

"Blaise, ken jij toevallig iemand die viool speelt?" fluisterde hij. Blaise keek even op, en zei toen:

"Hoezo? Ik ben een keer met een meisje uit geweest die viool speelde," fluisterde hij terug.

"Wie dan?" vroeg hij.

"Eh… Weet ik niet meer, ik ben haar naam vergeten," antwoordde Blaise. Draco vloekte weer.

"Denk dan na!"

"Wacht… Nee, ik weet het echt niet meer. Ze had rood haar dacht ik, en ze zat een jaar lager dan ik, geloof ik. Vorig jaar, dus ze zit nu in de vijfde," zei hij.

"Bedoel je Ginny Wemel?" vroeg Draco.

"Nee, niet die. Of misschien wel, ik weet het niet meer!" antwoordde Blaise heel snel, terwijl hij met zijn voeten schuifelde. Op dat moment kwam Laroza terug. Ze had een vreemde, afwezige blik in haar ogen.

"Ik zoek haar in de pauze wel op," zei Blaise nog, voor Laroza ging zitten.

"Hoe kwam je aan die muziek?" vroeg ze. Niet argwanend, ze had haar eigen exemplaar waarschijnlijk al gevonden.

"Gevonden, in de kerkers," verzon hij.

"Mag ik het eens zien?" vroeg ze. Hij aarzelde.

"Tuurlijk. Hij haalde het uit zijn tas en gaf het aan haar. Ze keek het door, en Draco zag dat ze weer dezelfde uitdrukking kreeg als bij Toverdranken die ochtend. Ze bleef naar de noten staren. Draco keek naar haar. Hij dacht even dat hij haar zag glimlachen. Heel even, en hij wist niet of het echt een glimlach was. Hij had haar nog nooit zien lachen. Het was niet meer dan een flikkering. Daarna kreeg ze een heel andere uitdrukking. Bijna verbitterd. Intriest. Ze klemde het perkament stevig vast. Ineens liet ze het los, en ze gaf het terug zonder Draco aan te kijken.

Hij stopte het weer in zijn tas. Hij zag dat ze voor zich uitstaarde met lege ogen. Die muziek had nogal indruk op haar, dacht Draco. Ineens schoten haar handen omhoog en greep ze haar hoofd vast. Niemand anders merkte haar vreemde gedrag op, behalve Blaise. Die keek verbaasd op, naar haar ogen die dichtgeknepen waren, haar handen in haar haar. Ze zag er gekweld uit. Draco begreep er niks van, en wilde niets liever dan de muziek horen. Blaise keek vragend naar Draco. Hij haalde zijn schouders op.

Laroza liet haar handen langzaam zakken, en opende haar ogen. Ze leken te glanzen. Hij zag dat er nog net geen tranen in haar ogen stonden. Waarom raakte die vioolmuziek haar toch zo? Hij schrok op van de bel. Hij pakte zijn spullen in, en zag dat Laroza nu zo snel mogelijk wegvluchtte. Blaise tikte hem even aan, terwijl hij haar nakeek.

"Wat gebeurde er net met haar?" vroeg hij. Draco haalde zijn schouders op. Blaise en hij liepen de gang op, op weg naar de leerlingenkamer. De lessen waren voorbij.

"Hé, Wemel!" riep Blaise, en Draco keek op. Hij zag Ginny Wemel voor hem lopen, met een groep vriendinnen. Meteen herinnerde hij zich weer wat Blaise zei over dat zij misschien viool speelde.

"Wat moet je, Zabini?" vroeg ze.

"Kom eens mee," zei Draco. Ze keek hem fronsend aan.

"Het is dringend!" loog hij voor de tweede keer die dag. Maar weer met hetzelfde effect. Het roodharige meisje rolde met haar ogen, terwijl Blaise haar pols pakte en haar meenam naar een leeg lokaal. Haar vriendinnen bleven verbaast achter, terwijl Ginny vrijwillig met de Zwadderaars meeliep.

"Wat is er?" vroeg Ginny, toen ze binnen stonden en Blaise haar pols losliet.

"Draco is verliefd op je," zei Blaise met een kinderachtig stemmetje. Draco stompte hem.

"Ja, is goed, man. Behalve dat, heb jij toevallig een viool?" vroeg hij. Ginny keek hem verbaast aan.

"Nou, heel toevallig niet nee. Hoezo dat?" vroeg ze.

"Draco is verliefd op violen," zei Blaise met datzelfde stemmetje. Draco en Ginny keken Blaise aan.

"Hé, ik probeer dat kind iets te vragen! Zou je alsjeblieft je kop even willen houden?" vroeg Draco. Blaise knikte.

"Speel jij geen viool?" vroeg Draco.

"Nee! Hoezo?"

"Ben jij vorig jaar dan met Blaise uit geweest?" vroeg Draco.

"Nee! Gatverdamme, zie ik er zo blond uit als jij dan?" vroeg ze.

"Nee… Maar ik ben ook niet met Blaise uit geweest!" zei Draco.

"Welles!" riep Blaise er tussen door. Ginny en Draco negeerden hem.

"Nee, maar je bent wel onwijs stom," antwoordde ze.

"Dank je, Wemel. Blaise, wie was dat mens dan met wie je uit bent geweest?" vroeg Draco.

"Ik zeg toch, dat weet ik allang niet meer!" zei Blaise. Ginny snoof.

"Weet je zeker dat ze in de vijfde zit? En dat ze rood haar heeft?" vroeg Draco.

"Ja, dat weet ik nog wel. Volgens mij zat ze wel in Zwadderich," antwoordde Blaise.

"Wemel, zit er een roodharige Zwadderaar in jouw jaar?" vroeg Draco aan Ginny.

"Uh… Volgens mij wel," zei Ginny.

"Mooi. Denk je dat je haar wel herkent in de leerlingenkamer?" vroeg Draco.

"Waarschijnlijk niet, jullie hebben alle meisjes daar ongeveer een keer gehad," zei Ginny. "En dat is dus niet positief!" voegde ze eraan toe.

"Maar hij is nog nooit met jou uitgeweest!" zei Draco. Blaise knipoogde naar Ginny.

"En dat wilde ik graag zo houden," zei Ginny.

"Weet je dat zeker? Ik ben vanavond vrij!" zei Blaise met een veelbetekenende blik.

"Ja, dat weet ik zeker," zei ze.

"Hoe dan ook, mensen gaan rare dingen denken als we hier te lang blijven," zei Draco. Ginny maakte een geluidje dat leek op een stikkend vogeltje.

"Maakt mij niks uit. Als jij maar weggaat, Draco," zei Blaise, terwijl hij weer knipoogde naar Ginny. Haar mond viel open.

"Straks, schatje," zei Blaise. Ginny klapte haar mond meteen dicht.

"Waarom zijn jullie geïnteresseerd in een meisje waar Zabini mee uit is geweest dat viool speelt?" vroeg Ginny.

"Lang verhaal," zei Draco. "Blaise, kom je, of blijf je hier nog gezellig even met Wemel?" vroeg Draco.

"Dat laatste!" zei Blaise, terwijl Ginny een walgend gezicht trok.

"Gatverdamme, ik ben hier weg!" zei ze, terwijl ze naar de deur liep.

"Wemel, wacht even!" riep Blaise. Het viel Draco op dat ze zich meteen omdraaide. Draco grinnikte en liep de deur uit.

Buiten stonden Ginny's vriendinnen te wachten.

"Malfidus, waarom duurt het zo lang?" vroeg een meisje aan hem. Het was de knapste. Hij liep naar haar toe.

"Waarom denk je?" Hij grijnsde toen hij haar gezicht zag.

"Gatverdamme, zit ze daar met Zabini te rotzooien?" vroeg ze. Hij vroeg zich af waarom deze meisjes toch zo vaak 'gatverdamme' zeiden. Draco bekeek haar. Bruin haar, blauwe ogen. Hij ging iets dicht bij haar staan.

'Hoe heet je?" vroeg hij. Hij hoorde de rest van de meisjes naar adem snakken. Hij keek even naar het lokaal waar Ginny en Blaise zaten. Toen hij zich omdraaide, zag hij dat de rest van de meisjes weg waren. Alleen de brunette stond nu nog voor hem. Ze glimlachte.

"Melanie" zei ze.

"Zozo… Melanie," zei hij. Ze giechelde. Hij bekeek haar gezicht. Het was een knap meisje. Ze had blauwe ogen. Simpel blauw. Hij zag even groene ogen voor zich, met een beetje blauw erdoor en goudkleurige vlekjes in het midden. Hij keek naar haar lippen. Lipgloss. Waarom droeg Melanie lipgloss? Hij dacht aan de rode lipbalsem die hij die middag in een tas had gezien. Hij dacht dat hij die veel liever zou proeven dan die kleverige troep die Melanie droeg. En toen pas drong het tot hem door van die wie lipbalsem was. Van wie die ogen waren. Laroza.

"Melanie, ik moet nu eigenlijk gaan. Ik zie je vast nog wel eens," zei Draco. Melanie gooide haar haar naar achteren. Het was perfect stijl. En perfect in model. Anders dan… Draco vervloekte zichzelf. Hij moest stoppen met meisjes vergelijken met zijn chagrijnige Toverdranken-partner.

"Oke, ik zie je wel een keer," zei Melanie. Ze draaide zich om, maar Draco zei:

"Neem je niet eens afscheid?" Hij keek haar onschuldig aan. Ze giechelde even, terwijl Draco naar haar toe liep.

Ook al had Draco een hekel aan lipgloss en was Melanie lang niet zo mooi als Laroza, ze was niet slecht. Draco dacht niet dat het echt wat zou worden tussen hun. Het werd nooit wat. Omdat Draco meisjes meestal al dumpte voor het iets kon worden. Maar dit meisje, Melanie, scheen het niet zo erg te vinden. Niet meteen met iedereen een relatie beginnen vanwege een kus. En dat beviel hem wel. Ze was naar haar leerlingenkamer vertrokken, en Draco wachtte nu even op Blaise. Het duurde echt lang. En hij hoorde ze helemaal niet praten. Wat deden ze daar toch?

Draco kreeg een idee. Hij grijnsde. Hij liep naar de deur en luisterde even. Niks. Hij telde tot drie, rukte toen de deur open en rende naar binnen. Hij zag dat Ginny tegen de muur aan stond. Blaise stond voor haar, en ze waren aan het zoenen.

Draco keek even raar op. Blaise en Ginny hadden allebei niks gehoord. Draco sloeg zijn armen over elkaar, en liep iets dichterbij. Geen van beiden hoorden ze iets. Hij zuchtte. Zouden Blaise en Ginny elkaar echt leuk vinden? Echt leuk? Draco bekeek ze nog een keer. Ja, waarschijnlijk wel. Zijn vriend was verliefd. Wat lief. Draco gaf ze nog twee tellen, en toen liet hij zijn tas met een harde plof vallen. Blaise mompelde iets, dat nogal leek op 'donder op' maar hij liet Ginny nog steeds niet los. Draco haatte het om genegeerd te worden. Dus liep hij naar het stelletje toe, en schreeuwde:

"BLAISE! WORDT WAKKER EN LAAT DAT ARME KIND LOS!" Blaise maakte een sprongetje, terwijl hij en Ginny eindelijk de zoen verbraken. Werd tijd ook. Toen Ginny Draco zag, werd ze rood. Ze probeerde iets te zeggen, terwijl Draco grijnsde.

"Jullie mogen elkaar nu wel los laten hoor," zei hij, terwijl hij keek naar Ginny armen die om Blaise' hals geslagen waren, en Blaise' armen om Ginny's middel. Ze lieten elkaar vlug los. Ginny pakte snel haar tas.

"Was het gezellig?" vroeg Draco nog, terwijl ze naar de deur liep.

"Rot op, het was helemaal niet wat je denkt dat het was!" zei ze.

"Wat was het dan? Wat waren jullie aan het doen dan?" vroeg Draco onschuldig. Hij wist dat hij ongelooflijk kinderachtig aan het doen was, maar hij liet nooit een kans voorbij gaan om een Wemel te treiteren.

"Iets heel anders!" riep ze, terwijl ze de gang op liep. Draco draaide zich naar Blaise, die op een tafel was gaan zitten.

"Wemel? Waarom Wemel?" vroeg Draco.

"Ze ziet er heel anders uit sinds dit jaar. Vertel me nou niet dat dat je niet was opgevallen!" zei Blaise.

"Ja, ze ziet er leuk uit, maar is dit serieus? Ben je echt voor haar gevallen?" vroeg Draco, terwijl ze naar de leerlingenkamer liepen.

"Ik denk het. Weet ik veel, man," zei Blaise. Draco grinnikte.

"Zij! Ja, dit keer weet ik het zeker, dat is haar!" zei Blaise voor de ongeveer achtenzeventigste keer die avond.

"Alweer?" vroeg Draco sarcastisch. Ze waren al een half uur het meisje aan het zoeken dat een viool had en die noten kon spelen, en Blaise dacht elke vijf minuten dat hij haar gevonden. Blaise liep naar haar toe, terwijl Draco onderuitgezakt op een bank rondkeek. Hij zag Blaise vijf minuten later terugkomen, met het meisje.

"Ik zei toch dat het haar was!" zei Blaise.

"Voor de honderdste keer, ja. Kan ze viool spelen? Heeft ze haar viool hier?" vroeg Draco. Hij snapte niet waarom hij in vredesnaam zoveel moeite deed om een muziekstuk te kunnen horen, maar het intrigeerde hem. Alles aan Laroza… Misschien, als hij het hoorde, kwam hij iets meer te weten over haar. Blaise knikte, en het meisje zei:

"Mijn viool ligt boven. Heb je die noten?" Draco knikte, en ze ging haar viool halen. Toen ze met een koffer even later weer beneden stond, besloot Blaise naar de jongensslaapzaal te gaan. In de leerlingenkamer zouden ze toch niks kunnen horen. Toen ze boven waren, gaf Draco het meisje de muziek. Ze trok haar wenkbrauwen op.

"Dit is echt al heel oud! Ik weet niet of ik deze muziek kan spelen, hoor!"

Draco vloekte. "Probeer het dan gewoon!" riep hij.

"Rustig man, ik begin al!" Het meisje schudde haar hoofd even, en begon de muziek te spelen. Draco luisterde. Het begon als gewone muziek. Het leek een beetje opera-achtig. Niks indrukwekkends. Maar ongeveer vijf seconden later begon het. Een melodietje dat zich steeds herhaalde. Het was iets dat hij nog nooit had gehoord. Het klonk… Triest? Hij wist het niet, kon het niet plaatsen. De hoge viool begon kalm en rustig met de muziek. Hij wist niet of je het echt mooi kon noemen. Ja, het was wel mooi. Heel mooi. Her maakte grote indruk op hem, het was heel intrigerend. Het was Laroza. Maar er klonk iets doorheen dat Draco niet goed kon plaatsen. Toen begon de muziek iets wilder te worden. Nog steeds het zelfde melodietje, maar een beetje… harder. Het was bijna ondraaglijk om naar te luisteren, maar niet op een nare manier. Het was heel erg overmannend. Toen stopte het ineens. Het meisje keek hem aan.

"Zo gaat het de hele tijd door,"zei ze. Draco schrok op. Hij was helemaal vergeten dat het meisje er nog zat.

"Ga maar gewoon verder tot het is afgelopen," zei Draco. Het meisje zuchtte mompelde iets dat leek op ' ja, ik heb niks te doen', maar ze pakte de strijkstok weer op en speelde verder. De melodie begon weer. Achter elkaar door klonk het, vaak genoeg om helemaal gek van te worden. Draco ging naast het meisje op het bed zitten. Hij staarde voor zich uit. Hij wist dat Laroza bij deze muziek aan haar verleden dacht, en ook dat haar verleden heel tragisch moest zijn. De hoge violen die zolang hetzelfde muziekje herhaalden, pasten zo goed bij haar, ook al kende Draco haar helemaal niet. Deze muziek bevatte haar herinneringen en gevoelens, en hij had het gevoel dat dit ze beter op konden roepen dan Legilimentie. Hij staarde voor zich uit. Hij had niet door dat het meisje gestopt was met spelen. Dat ze haar viool weg had gelegd. Dat Blaise naast hem was komen zitten. Het meisje legde haar hand op zijn schouder. Toen werd hij wakker.

Zodra ze weg was, deed Blaise zijn mond open.

"Je hebt die muziek van haar, hè? Van Laroza?' Draco knikte, en was blij dat Blaise, zijn beste vriend, het ook meteen begreep. Draco had het gevoel dat hij steeds dieper in Laroza's leven kwam, en door deze dag leek hij haar te kennen nu. Hij leek alles van haar te weten, ook al wist hij niet eens haar achternaam. Hij wist geen feiten over haar, maar wel hoe ze zich voelde. Ongeveer.

Draco was moe. Hij had tijdens die vijf minuten Laroza gekend, en het was vermoeiend. Hij bleef de muziek in zijn hoofd horen. Hij wist dat Laroza tijdens de les die melodie ook de hele tijd hoorde, en dat ze daarom haar hoofd vastgreep. Hij begreep het. Hij begreep alles. En hoewel hij wist dat het morgen weg zou zijn, had hij het gevoel Laroza's geheimen ontrafeld te hebben.

**Vaag einde: Ik weet het. Ik ben heel erg moe, mensen, super bedankt voor de reviews! Ik ga slapen… Doeidoei, ik geloof dat ik ernstig slaapgebrek heb…XX**


	5. Het dossier

**Laroza**

**Heey! Sorry dat het zolang duurt voor ik chaps online zet, want ik schrijf ze eigenlijk achter elkaar door, maar doordat mn internet steeds wegvalt, duurt het heel lang voor ik ze kan posten. Steeds als ik dan een hoofdstuk aan het uploaden ben, valt internet weer weg enzo… Balen… Maargoed, ik ga verder met mn vage verhaal. Angelgood, danke voor de superleuke reviews! Jaja, dat kind van de ring is engg…:P Ohoh…ik heb net het laatste stukje van Laroza's Symfonie over gelezen, en het is zoo dom! Serieus, iemand, leg me een schrijfverbod op als ik half slaap en ik te veel limonade gedronken heb! Of keten me in elk geval vast als ik zo'n hoofdstuk wil gaan posten. Oh en: Draco heeft geen lang haar. Zijn pappie wel, maar onze lieve schattige Draco niet. Hij is te leuk om nu al zn vaders haarstijl over te nemen… En: jah, Laroza's traumatische psychische verleden wordt nog wel bekend hoor:P **

**-Het dossier-**

Toen Draco die volgende ochtend wakker werd, was Laroza's symfonie al bijna uit zijn hoofd verdwenen. Hij was op weg naar de Grote Zaal, toen hij Blaise tegenkwam bij de trap.

"Luister eens, het is misschien een beetje een rare vraag, maar denk je dat Laroza ouders heeft?" vroeg Blaise zacht, zodat de passerende Griffoendors het niet konden horen.

"Hoe kom je daar nou bij, man?" vroeg Draco verbaasd.

"Weet ik veel, ik zat gewoon te denken, misschien kunnen meer over haar te weten komen als we haar kindertijd een beetje kennen. In de school is er vast wel ergens informatie over haar te vinden," zei Blaise. Draco dacht na. Laroza die elke vakantie naar haar ouders ging, leek hem onwaarschijnlijk. Waar ging ze dan heen? Of misschien ging ze wel naar haar ouders, maar werd ze niet goed behandeld. Laroza was raar. Eng. Het had waarschijnlijk met het verleden te maken.

"Waarom wil je per se meer over haar te weten komen?" vroeg Draco.

"Kom nou, ik weet dat jij het ook wilt weten. Het Duistere Teken, en alles. Die gare muziek van gisteren. Jij wilt het ook weten!" zei Blaise. Draco gaf toe dat hij ook benieuwd was, meer dan benieuwd zelfs. Ze spraken af om de middaglessen over te slaan en Laroza's gegevens op te zoeken. Toen ze de Grote Zaal binnenliepen, stonden ze oog in oog met professor Anderling.

"Waar waren jullie gisteravond om acht uur?" vroeg ze beschuldigend. Blaise begon zich meteen te verdedigen.

"We waren toen allang aan het slapen, professor, eerlijk! Dit keer waren we het niet! We hebben niks gedaan! Dit keer niet! Oke, oke, ik geef toe dat we vorige week inderdaad niet in bed lagen, oke, maar gisteren echt! We waren het niet, we deden niks dat niet mocht!" riep Blaise.

"Zabini, hou uw mond. Ik dacht dat meneer Vilder me had doorgegeven dat jullie om acht uur gisteravond bij mij strafwerk moesten komen maken met juffrouw Laroza! Geen van jullie drieën kwam opdagen!" zei professor Anderling nijdig, tussen Blaise door die dingen riep over alibi's en getuigen. Blaise stopte abrupt met praten midden in een zin over bewijs en zijn mond viel open. Draco vloekte zacht.

Rond acht uur was dat kind dat muziekstuk aan het spelen, en ze waren het strafwerk helemaal vergeten, van die keer dat Vilder hen snapte. Draco was meteen gaan slapen daarna, zodat hij voor het eerst in waarschijnlijk tien jaar vóór twaalf uur sliep. Laroza was ook niet gegaan. Draco had het gevoel dat hun afwezigheid bij hun strafwerk alledrie met hetzelfde vioolstuk te maken had. Verdomme, waarom had zo'n stom jammerend viooltje nou weer zo'n grote invloed? Draco luisterde nauwelijks terwijl Blaise zich verontschuldigde bij professor Anderling en beloofde dat ze deze avond om acht uur zouden komen.

Ze liepen naar de tafel van Zwadderich. Draco speurde met zijn ogen de zaal door, op zoek naar Laroza. Eindelijk zag hij haar zitten, helemaal in de hoek van de tafel van Ravenklauw. Ze at niks, ze staarde alleen voor zich uit. Geen wonder dat ze zo dun was. Draco wist niet waarom, maar tijdens het hele ontbijt bleef hij naar haar kijken.

Pas na vijf minuten had hij door dat Laroza terug keek. Haar vastketenende ogen drongen in de zijne, en het had hetzelfde effect op Draco als altijd wanneer ze hem recht aankeek. Ze wendde haar blik niet af, en Draco ook niet. Ze had haar haar weer los, altijd eigenlijk. Haar zwarte half-krullende lokken hingen weer langs haar gezicht. Haar ogen waren nog steeds even mooi. Haar lippen hadden een lichte, zacht rood-roze kleur. Aleen dacht Draco dat haar lichtbruine huid iets bleker zag. Hij bleef naar haar staren, tot de bel ging en Blaise hem meetrok. Hij kon haar ogen nog in zijn rug voelen prikken terwijl hij de zaal uitliep, naar Bezweringen.

Die ochtend had Zwadderich geen enkele les met Ravenklauw. S' middags zouden ze weer samen Transfiguratie hebben, maar Draco en Blaise zouden spijbelen. Toen de bel ging, ging iedereen naar de lunch behalve Blaise en Draco. Ze renden naar de slaapzaal en Draco zocht zijn Klassenoudste-map op in zijn hutkoffer. Hij vond wat hij zocht: een lange rol perkament met informatie over Zweinstein. Samen met Blaise las hij het vluchtig door, tot ze een stukje tegenkwamen met de juiste informatie: er waren dossiers over elke leerling aangelegd op Zweinstein. Draco en Blaise vermoedden dat de dossiers op Perkamentus' kantoor zouden liggen. Als hij nu ook aan het lunchen was, konden ze zo naar binnen glippen en Laroza's dossier meenemen. Ze renden weer de slaapzaal uit en liepen langs de Grote Zaal. Meteen zagen ze de zilvergrijze baard van hun schoolhoofd schitteren, en ze renden naar boven. Voor zijn kantoortje bleven ze staan.

"IJsmuis," zei Blaise tegen de waterspuwers die het kantoortje bewaakte. Draco keek hem aan.

"Hoe weet jij het wachtwoord nou weer?"

"Ik moest gisterochtend naar hem toe, vanwege 'te vaak nablijven voor die grote Snul Vilder'. En blijkbaar heeft hij het wachtwoord nog niet veranderd!" zei Blaise, terwijl hij wees hoe de waterspuwers aan de kant sprongen en een grote, spiraalvormige draaiende trap onthulden. Ze gingen omhoog en kwamen in Perkamentus kantoortje. Felix begon alarmerende geluidjes te maken.

"Kop dicht, rotbeest," mompelde Blaise, en Felix zweeg. Draco grinnikte, en ze begonnen het kantoortje door te zoeken. Na een paar minuten opende Draco een grote kast die volgepropt zat met perkament. Er staken labeltjes uit de stapel, waar namen van leerlingen op stonden.

"Gevonden!" riep Draco. Blaise kwam meteen aangelopen, en ze begonnen Laroza op te zoeken. De pauze zou over tien minuten afgelopen zijn, en voor die tijd wilden ze al weg zijn.

"Hebbes!" Blaise hield een vel perkament op. Laroza's dossier. In tegenstelling tot de anderen, die allemaal uit minstens 3 vellen bestonden, leek die van Laroza weinig informatie te bevatten. Draco kopieerde het dossier snel met dezelfde spreuk die hij gebruikte om' Bittersweet Symphony' te kopiëren en Blaise stopte het in zijn tas.

"Laten we kijken wat ze over ons zeggen!" zei Blaise, maar Draco schudde zijn hoofd. Ze hadden geen tijd hun eigen dossier op te zoeken en te lezen. Blaise liep al naar de deur, toen Draco hem riep.

"Blaise! Denk je ook niet dat dat beest ons verlinkt aan die fossiel?" Draco knikte naar de feniks, die alles zat te bekijken op zijn stok naast de deur. "Lijkt me iets te makkelijk om zo het kantoor van de grote Albus Perkamentus binnen te dringen," ging hij verder. Blaise keek hem bedachtzaam aan.

"Wat wou je doen? Dat beest het raam uit flikkeren?" vroeg Blaise.

"Leuk idee, maar dan nog, ons seniele schoolhoofd zal vast wel een Sluipsensor ofzo geplaatst hebben. Wat doen we om de sporen uit te wissen?" vroeg Draco. Blaise dacht even na.

"Niks. We doen gewoon alsof we simpel zijn, wat we in feite denk ik ook wel zijn, en we gaan gewoon. Ten eerste, hoe dacht je dat die verenbaal ons aan Perkamentus wou verklikken? Of denk je dat die prehistorische gek met vogels praat?" vroeg Blaise.

"Eerlijk gezegd zou me dat niks verbazen… Oke, we gaan gewoon. Trouwens, die idioot wordt nooit boos. Potter en zijn kleuterkameraden snuffelen ook altijd overal rond, en Perkamentus weet het maar hij zegt niks. Hij laat die achterlijke overmoedige Griffoendors denken dat ze slim zijn en hun sporen uit wissen, maar hij weet alles wat ze doen. Als hij weet dat we hier waren, gaat hij vast en zeker in zichzelf mompelen, iets van: ' het had zo moeten zijn, ze hebben hun redenen, laat ze de wereld verbeteren' ofzo. Ik denk niet dat hij boos wordt dat we hier zijn geweest, omdat hij gewoonweg te goedgelovig is en altijd het beste van mensen denkt. En verder-" Draco werd opeens afgekapt door een zacht geritsel achter zich. Hij draaide zich om, en verstijfde. Perkamentus stond achter hen, naast zijn bureau.

"Oh, let niet op mij. Praat gerust verder, jongens," zei hij met twinkelende ogen. Draco voelde zijn mond open zakken. Blaise keek Perkamentus aan met een goudvisachtige gezichtsuitdrukking. Perkamentus grinnikte.

"Maar het lijkt me denk ik een goed plan als jullie je naar de lessen begeven. Voordat jullie te laat komen," zei Perkamentus. Draco staarde naar Perkamentus. Die vent spoorde niet. Hij wist dat Perkamentus het niet slecht bedoelde ofzo, dat hij blij moest zijn dat ze geen straf kregen, maar hij kon het gevoel niet onderdrukken dat hun schoolhoofd gekker dan Laroza en Loena bij elkaar moest zijn. Geen van beiden leerlingen konden iets uitbrengen. Uiteindelijk gilde Blaise een nogal achterlijk gilletje, en zetten Draco en hij het allebei op een lopen. Ze renden het kantoortje uit, nagekeken door Perkamentus, die zachtjes grinnikte, vlogen de trap af en stormden naar de leerlingenkamer.

"Ik heb me altijd afgevraagd hoe Potter zoveel kan rondneuzen zonder strafwerk te krijgen, maar er is niks aan. Zo redden die idioten de wereld dus," bracht Draco hijgend uit terwijl hij en Blaise op de bank neervielen. Blaise knikte.

"Ik geloof dat ik vandaag meer gerend heb dan ik ooit in mijn hele leven heb gedaan, en dan te bedenken dat die Perkamentus niet eens raar opkeek dat we hem in zijn eigen kantoortje aan het uitschelden waren," antwoordde Blaise. Toen ze bij waren gekomen, haalde Blaise de kopie van Laroza's dossier uit zijn tas.

"Laten we dat kreng nu doorlezen. En er kan maar beter iets nuttigs instaan!" zei hij. Ze lazen het perkament door.

_**Laroza**_

_**Feiten en bijzonderheden**_

_**Volledige naam: **_

_Laroza (voor zover bekend, verdere namen onbekend)._

_Laroza's achternaam is niet te achterhalen, eventuele tweede namen zijn ook onbekend._

**_Geboortedatum:_**

_Onbekend._

_Waarschijnlijk rond het winterseizoen._

_**Voogd:**_

_Plaatselijk Kinderweeshuis voor Magische Kinderen, directrice Septuson._

_Mevr. Septuson neemt contact op bij meer informatie. Ze is bereikbaar voor vragen over Laroza van alle aard. _

_**Adres voogd:**_

_Plaatselijk Kinderweeshuis voor Magische Kinderen._

_Weeshuis blijft voogd tot eventuele adoptatie en/of tot Laroza meerderjarig is (volgens Ministerie van Toverkunst, niet de Dreuzelwet)._

_**Biologische ouders:**_

_Onbekend._

_Laroza's biologische ouders zijn hoogstwaarschijnlijk niet meer in leven._

_**Broers/zussen:**_

_Onbekend._

_Laroza is vermoedelijk enigst kind, inclusief eventuele buitenechtelijke kinderen._

_**Afdeling:**_

_Ravenklauw._

_**Overwogen afdeling(en)**_

_Zwadderich._

_**Bloedrang:**_

_Volbloed._

_Na uitgebreid onderzoek naar Laroza's biologische ouders is voor 97 zeker vastgesteld dat Laroza een volbloed heks is. _

_**Leeftijd:**_

_Onbekend, waarschijnlijk 16, 17._

_**Opmerkelijke bijzonderheden kind:**_

_Dossier weeshuis:_

_Binnengebracht op 9-jarige leeftijd. Laroza is erg afwezig. Ze is niet goed in het aanleggen van sociale contacten. Ze is een middelgoede student, volgens professoren kinderlijk in opstellen. We vermoedden dat Laroza traumatische ervaringen heeft die ze niet kan verwerken en dat ze psychische problemen kan hebben. Ze praat weinig, is in zichzelf gekeerd. Herhaaldelijk onderzocht, twee jaar verblijf in een psychiatrische inrichting. Ontslagen uit inrichting, zonder verder verwijs naar klinieken en/of medicatie. Volgens testresultaten kan Laroza functioneren in het dagelijks leven, zonder verdere inrichtingen. _

_Zweinstein heeft verder geen bijzonderheden aan kunnen leggen. _

Blaise en Draco keken elkaar aan.

"Twee jaar in een gekkenhuis?" vroeg Blaise geschokt.

"Je had gelijk. Haar ouders zijn dood," zei Draco toonloos.

"Ze had misschien in Zwadderich gezeten! En ze is waarschijnlijk volbloed…" zei Blaise.

"Wat heeft dat er nou weer mee te maken?" vroeg Draco verbaasd.

"Niks, niks, weet ik veel. Ik dacht, ik zeg het maar even," zei Bliase schaapachtig. Draco keek hem even fronsend aan en las het dossier nog een keer vluchtig over. _Binnengebracht op 9-jarige leeftijd… _Waren haar ouders gestorven toen ze 9 was? Was ze daar zo door getraumatiseerd? Misschien had ze wel gezien hoe haar ouders vermoord werden. _Psychische problemen…_ Dat was duidelijk. Hoe ze reageerde toen hij haar zijn naam vertelde. Hoe ze deed toen ze de noten van dat vioolstuk zag. Draco vouwde het papier en deed het in zijn tas. Hij keek Blaise aan, vroeg zich af of hij moest vertellen wat hij in haar tas had gezien.

"Hoe kwam je eigenlijk aan haar vioolmuziek?" vroeg Blaise. Over toevallig gesproken… Draco besloot Blaise alles te vertellen. Toen hij uitgesproken was, was Blaise stil.

"De vreemdste dingen zijn nog wel die muziek, het kettinkje, het mes en het knuffeltje. Of wat daarvan over was…" zei Blaise, en Draco knikte.

"Wat stond er ook al weer op dat hangertje aan de ketting?" vroeg Blaise.

"Commoveo,"

"Hmm… Enig idee wat het zou kunnen betekenen?" Draco schudde zijn hoofd. Hij hoorde de vioolmuziek weer in zijn hoofd. Even zaten ze stil naast elkaar. Toen begon Blaise ineens te praten.

"Laten we dat mens… even kijken… oh ja, laten we die Septuson opzoeken. Om haar wat dingen te vragen,"

"Ja, tuurlijk. We lopen daar binnen bij dat weeshuis en stellen haar vragen over een gestoord kind dat daar jaren geleden zat. Denk je echt dat ze ons zomaar antwoord zal geven?" vroeg Draco terwijl hij zijn wenkbrauwen optrok.

"Ja. Wel als we zeggen dat we bij Laroza op school zitten en weet ik wat, dat we haar willen helpen ofzo. Alsof het dat mens iets zal kunnen schelen!" zei Blaise. Draco zuchtte en stemde toe. Ze liepen naar de slaapzaal, en Draco haalde wat Brandstof te voorschijn. Ze liepen naar het haardvuur in de leerlingenkamer.

"Wat was die belachelijke naam ook al weer van dat weeshuis?" Draco keek Blaise vragend aan.

"Plaatselijk Kinderweeshuis voor Magische Kinderen. Kunnen ze geen afkorting bedenken zodat het uitspreekbaar wordt?" mopperde Blaise. Draco gromde en gooide het poeder in het haardvuur, zodat de vlammen hoog oplaaiden en felgroen werden.

"Plaatselijk Kinderweeshuis voor Magische Kinderen!" riepen Draco en Blaise, waarna ze zich heel stom voelden omdat ze dat zojuist hadden geroepen. Even later stapten ze uit het vuur in een kleine, grauwe hal.

"Hé! Iemand thuis? Hoe heet die directrice ook al weer? Septa-Septo-Septu… Oh laat maar! Hé, Sep! Seppie! Ben je thuis?" riep Blaise door het vertrek. Draco rolde met zijn ogen, stompte Blaise en liep door naar de enige deur. Hij klopte, en een stem zei:

"Binnen! En de naam is Septuson!" Blaise beet even op zijn lip, en Draco en hij liepen naar binnen. In een klein kantoortje zat een magere vrouw met lichtbruin haar. Ze had een zacht gezicht en zat aan een houten bureau te schrijven. Ze keek op toen Draco en Blaise naar binnen stapten. Ze glimlachte even, en legde haar veer neer.

"Ga zitten jongens. Waar kan ik jullie mee helpen?"

"We vroegen ons af of u ons iets over het gedrag kunt vertellen van Laroza. Ze zat hier zes jaar geleden en komt hier nog steeds in de zomervakanties," zei Blaise.

"Laroza? Ja… Maar die komt hier niet meer in de vakantie voortaan. Ze wordt vlak voor het schooleinde meerderjarig," zei de vrouw.

"Kunt u ons vertellen hoe Laroza zich gedroeg?" vroeg Draco.

"Ja… Ik denk het… Weten jullie, het was een raar kind," zei ze plotseling. "Ja… Ze… ze was anders dan de meeste kinderen," Draco en Blaise knikten. De vrouw zuchtte even, en begon te vertellen.

**Teehee! Mooi einde? Ik ben zo sadistisch... Pleeaase review! REVIEW! MN GELUK HANGT ER VANAF! Oh jah het is vakantie nu -yeahyeah- week vrij van sadistische leraren die je doodgooien met zinloos en doelloos huiswerk! Dus ik ga denk ik wat meer schrijven... hehehe...**

**XX**


	6. Wat er gebeurde in het weeshuis

**Laroza**

**Yo, morans! Srry dattik deze ff nie heb ge-update, maar kwas voor de verandering weer eens verder aan het schrijven aan List of Liefde… Jaja, won't let it die! Tis natuurlijk wel mn eerste fic, en da heeft een bepaalde sentimentele waarde… Uhm.. nee geintje ik lieg… I DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT THAT STORY! ………… Heey mensen, weetje, ik geloof dattik nu echt serieus ernstig eng aan het doen ben, dus ik stop wel gewoon met deze onzin en ik schrijf da story. Ja… Dat doe ik! Luvvz to the psyched part of the world!**

**-Wat er gebeurde in het weeshuis-**

"_Kunt u ons vertellen hoe Laroza zich gedroeg?" vroeg Draco. _

"_Ja… Ik denk het… Weten jullie, het was een raar kind," zei ze plotseling. "Ja… Ze… ze was anders dan de meeste kinderen," Draco en Blaise knikten. De vrouw zuchtte even, en begon te vertellen. _

"We weten nog steeds niet hoe ze hier is gekomen. Op een dag stond ze gewoon voor de deur. Toen we vroegen hoe ze hier kwam, zei ze dat ze was gebracht. Maar ze wilde niet zeggen door wie. We besloten er later naar te vragen, maar dat kwam er eigenlijk nooit meer van. Ze was negen, maar de kinderen vermeden haar allemaal. Ze deed altijd heel erg raar. Ze at bijna nooit. Het enige wat ze dronk, was limonade. De hele dag door, en alleen met een roze rietje. Als ze dat niet kreeg, werd ze niet driftig, zoals de meeste kinderen hier. Ze sloot zichzelf op, en weigerde nog te praten. Ze praatte eigenlijk sowieso bijna nooit. Niet tegen de andere kinderen, als ze al sprak, was het tegen de leiding.

Ze leek heel erg afwezig altijd, kwam bijna nooit in de openbare speelruimten, wilde nooit met speelgoed spelen. Ze staarde eigenlijk altijd alleen maar voor zich uit. Oh, en ze had een grammofoonspeler ontdekt. Je weet wel, zo'n ding waarop je van die Dreuzel-platen kunt afspelen. En ze had een plaat, die had ze vanaf de eerste dag bij zich. Het was een plaat van een of andere componist. Zo'n Dreuzelcomponist, Mozart, of Beethoven, of welke het ook was. Ze speelde nooit de hele plaat af, maar altijd een bepaald stukje. Iedereen werd er gek van, en speelde het achter elkaar door. Op de meest gekke momenten. Soms zelfs midden in de nacht. De ene keer zo zacht dat niemand het bijna hoorde, maar soms zo oorverdovend hard dat het plafond bijna naar beneden kwam. Het was hele rare vioolmuziek, ik kan het nu nog in mijn hoofd horen.

En ze was het enige kind van wie we de bagage nooit hebben gezien. Ze was altijd heel erg beschermend als het over haar tas ging. Niemand mocht weten wat er in zat. Ze droeg dat ding altijd bij zich. Oh, dat was ook zo vreemd, op een dag had een jongetje, best een naar joch eigenlijk, haar tas af weten te pakken. Hij rende naar de badkamer en deed de deur op slot. Hij was daarbinnen bezig met haar tas leeghalen. Zij rende achter hem aan, zo ongelooflijk snel, dat het niet normaal was voor zo'n mager klein kind. Voor als je naging dat ze bijna nooit iets at. Maargoed, ze sprintte met een ongelooflijke vaart naar de badkamer, maar hij was al binnen. Wij riepen dat dat joch eruit moest komen en haar tas terug moest geven. Er worden elke dag wel spullen afgepakt hier, dat is ook niet zo gek, het is een weeshuis, maar dit was anders. Laroza deed altijd heel erg raar, en niemand durfde echt met haar om te gaan. In haar eerste jaren hier negeerde ze mensen gewoon, maar als ze ouder werd, begon zo ook wel eens te snauwen.

Maargoed, die jongen zat haar tas door te kijken, en opeens, Laroza was toen geloof ik tien of elf, trapte ze zo de deur in. Met een of andere karatetrap. Iedereen was stomverbaasd, dat kind had zo een deur ingetrapt! Ze rende naar binnen, en om eerlijk te zijn heeft niemand gezien wat ze daarbinnen deed. Wij waren druk bezig met de rest van de kinderen rustig houden, en we dachten dat Laroza alleen haar tas ging terug pakken. Maar toen we Laroza naar buiten zagen rennen met haar tas, kwam dat jongetje nog niet naar buiten. Dus ik ging kijken. En het was niet te geloven. Dat arme kind lag daar bewusteloos! Laroza had hem helemaal in elkaar getrapt en geslagen, het was niet normaal. Kinderen vechten wel vaker hier, maar hij moest afgevoerd worden naar het St. Holisto! Daar zeiden ze dat zijn geheugen waarschijnlijk gemodificeerd was. Er was een heel krachtig Herinneringenslot aangebracht.

We dachten eerst dat Laroza dat nooit gedaan kon hebben. De meeste volwassen tovenaars kunnen dat niet eens, laat staan een kind! Daarna bedachten we dat je een toverstok nodig moest hebben voor zo'n krachtige spreuk als er was uitgevoerd. En Laroza kon nog helemaal geen toverstok hebben. Ze zat nog niet op Zweinstein. Maar de enige die dat gedaan kon hebben, was Laroza. Er was verder niemand in die badkamer. Vanaf die dag waren alle kinderen doodsbang voor haar. Wijzelf eigenlijk ook wel. Dat jongetje is trouwens nooit meer terug gekomen. Naar een ander weeshuis afgevoerd toen hij hersteld was. Laroza werd gemeden.

Oh, en ze scheen soms een nacht te verdwijnen. Dan was ze niet op haar kamer, en we hebben het hele weeshuis afgezocht, maar ze was nergens te bekennen. En op een nacht, dat was zo raar, dacht ik dat ik de deur hoorde. Dus ik keek uit mijn raam, en ik zag Laroza naar buiten lopen. Ik dacht dat ik nog iemand zag staan. Een volwassene met zwarte gewaden aan. Laroza liep naar die persoon toe, en ze Verdwijnselden. Ik wist niet wat ik zag! Ik besloot te wachten tot ze terugkwam. Een uurtje later, Verschijnselde er iemand. Twee personen, Laroza was aan het Bijverschijnselen. Het was denk ik diezelfde oudere persoon, in zwarte gewaden. Laroza kwam weer naar binnen. Ik liep naar beneden, om haar uit te horen, maar ik zag haar nergens. Toen ik naar haar kamer liep, was de deur op slot, en ze gaf geen antwoord. Ik dacht dat ik haar hoorde huilen. Ze huilde nooit. Ze vertoonde eigenlijk nooit emoties. Niemand heeft haar bijvoorbeeld ooit zien lachen. Zelfs geen glimlachje. Maar ze zat daar heel zachtjes te huilen, en ze had die vioolmuziek weer opgezet. Ik begreep er helemaal niks van. De volgende ochtend nam ik haar even apart, en vroeg haar of ze de vorige nacht naar buiten was geweest. Ze ontkende alles. Ze zei dat ze gewoon sliep.

Ik besloot er maar niet meer naar te vragen. Binnenkort zou ze toch naar Zweinstein gaan, en eigenlijk was ik daar wel blij om. Ze maakte me bang. Verder zag bijna niemand haar toen ze eenmaal naar Zweinstein ging en in de zomervakantie thuiskwam. Soms bleef ze de rest van de vakanties, bijvoorbeeld met Kerst op school, maar soms kwam ze naar het weeshuis. Het leek haar niets te kunnen schelen waar ze was. In de vakanties die ze hier doorbracht, zat ze altijd op haar kamer. Vorige week was ze hier nog, voor de school begon. Ze heeft geen woord gesproken, en dat was haar laatste vakantie hier.

Volgend jaar is ze meerderjarig en gaat ze waarschijnlijk op zichzelf wonen. Of bij iemand intrekken, ik weet niet of ze vrienden heeft op school. Ze nam helemaal geen afscheid toen ze wegging, van niemand. Ze was s' ochtends gewoon verdwenen, lopend naar het station gegaan. Ze was ook altijd heel erg kinderlijk, als je er op lette. Ja, eigenlijk is ze best veel hetzelfde gebleven sinds ze hier kwam. Het enige verschil is denk ik, dat ze make-up begon te dragen, maar ze draagt nu nog steeds roze pyjama's met beertjes erop. Oh, en ze droeg ook altijd langemouwshirtjes. Ja, ook in de zomer, als het ondraaglijk warm was. Altijd droeg ze shirtjes met lange mouwen. En iemand vroeg waarom, deed ze gewoon zoals ze altijd deed als iemand haar iets vroeg. Negeren, de mensen die doorvroegen konden een snauw krijgen. Ze zat ook zomers altijd binnen. Maar nu komt ze nooit meer terug. Ik hoop dat ik jullie heb kunnen helpen. Zijn jullie vrienden van Laroza?"

De vrouw stopte met praten en keek hen vragend aan. Draco wist even zijn stem niet te vinden.

"We, eh, zitten bij haar in de klas," zei hij. Blaise zat eerst glazig voor zich uit te staren, maar leek nu wakker te schrikken. Mevrouw Septuson knikte, en deed haar mond open om nog iets te vragen, maar opeens klonk er kabaal van boven, gevolgd door geschreeuw van een klein meisje.

"Verdorie," mompelde ze, en ze stond snel op.

"Sorry, maar ik moet even kijken wat er daar aan de hand is. Was er nog meer dat jullie moesten weten?" vroeg ze, terwijl ze naar de deur rende.

"Nee, eh, dat was het wel. Heel erg bedankt, we, eh, gaan nu wel weer," zei Blaise, en hij en Draco stonden op.

"Nou oke. Dag, jullie vinden de uitgang wel weer, hé?" riep mevrouw Septuson vanaf de gang. Draco keek Blaise aan. Die zuchtte.

"Het wordt steeds gekker met Laroza, hé?" zei Blaise. Draco knikte. De verhalen die de directrice had verteld wervelden nog door zijn hoofd, en hij wilde terug naar de leerlingenkamer om alles even goed op een rijtje te zetten. Blaise en hij liepen naar de haard. Toen pas zagen ze dat mevrouw Septuson was vergeten om hen Brandstof te geven. Blaise liep terug naar haar kantoor en had al snel Brandstof gevonden. Ze gingen terug naar de haard in de leerlingenkamer van Zwadderich. Toen ze daar waren, ploften ze op de bank neer.

"Wat denk je dat Laroza die nacht buiten deed?" vroeg Blaise na een paar minuten. Draco haalde zijn schouders op, terwijl hij nietsziend voor zich uit staarde.

"Het is in elk geval duidelijk dat ze die langemouwshirtjes droeg om dat Duistere Teken-gedoe te verbergen," zei hij.

"Ja. Eigenlijk moeten we er achter komen of ze nou echt het Duistere Teken heeft of niet," zei Blaise.

"Hmm… Vaag hé, hoe ze daar in dat weeshuis kwam. Wie zou haar gebracht hebben? En dat ze zo kinderlijk deed, had ik ook nooit verwacht," antwoordde Draco.

"En dat gedoe met die tas en dat joch was echt eng. Die jongen heeft dezelfde dingen in haar tas gezien als jij, en blijkbaar is het ongelooflijk geheim voor haar. Ze heeft de jongen die het wist, een Herinneringsslot gegeven. Hoe kan het dat een tienjarig meisje een krachtig Herinneringsslot kan aanbrengen zonder toverstok? Dat bestaat niet. Denk je dat ze er al een had? Een toverstok? Dat moet wel, hoe zou ze er aan komen?" zei Blaise.

"Geen flauw idee. Verdomme, nu wil ik echt weten hoe dat alles zit!" Draco schopte tegen de tafelpoot. "Laten we tijdens de lunch kijken of ze echt het Duistere Teken heeft," zei hij. Blaise knikte.

"Hoe?"

"Jij bent sterker, jij houd haar vast. Ik probeer dan wel te kijken wat ze op haar arm heeft," zei Draco. Ze hoorden de bel gaan.

"Hoe laat is het? Zou het nu al lunch zijn? Hoe lang zaten we eigenlijk bij Seppie?" vroeg Blaise. Draco keek op de klok die achter Blaise hing.

"Lunch. Laten we Laroza opzoeken," Draco stond op en Blaise volgde hem.

"Waar gaan we eigenlijk heen?" vroeg Blaise.

"Kerkers. Laroza had net Toverdranken, weet je nog, wat wij hebben overgeslagen. We kunnen haar opwachten als we zorgen dat Sneep ons niet ziet," zei Draco.

"En als hij ons ziet, doet hij vast alsof hij niks ziet. Het maakt hem niks uit of we spijbelen, we zijn Zwadderaars!" zei Blaise. Draco knikte. Ze bleven vlak voor een leeg lokaal bij de kerkers staan. Na een paar minuten toen alle leerlingen weg waren, kwam Laroza als laatste.

"Hé, Laroosje!" riep Draco. Ze draaide zich met een ruk om en staarde hem even aan. Draco schrok van de blik in haar ogen. Voor hij wist wat er gebeurde, stond ze voor hem en had hij een vuistslag tegen zijn kaak te pakken. Vlak daarna een trap in zijn maag. Hij keek verward op, en zag dat Blaise haar het lokaal in had getrokken. Hij volgde en deed de deur achter zich dicht.

Toen hij binnenstond, had Laroza Blaise van zich af geduwd en stootte ze haar vuist omhoog om hem nog een klap te geven. Draco pakte haar pols vast en hield de klap tegen. Meteen haalde Laroza vliegensvlug met haar andere vuist uit, te snel voor Draco om tegen te houden. Haar vuist maakte contact met Draco's kaak. Van achteren had Blaise haar bij haar middel gegrepen en had hij haar weggesleurd, bij Draco vandaan.

Meteen schopte ze Blaise tegen zijn schenen. Ze kwam weer op Draco af. Wat heb ik in vredesnaam gedaan om haar zo kwaad te maken, vroeg Draco zich af. Laroza haalde weer naar hem uit, en hij greep nu haar beide polsen vast. Een seconde later had hij alweer een trap tegen zijn knie te pakken, maar hij liet haar niet los. Blaise trok haar weer weg, maar Laroza spartelde tegen. Ze probeerde Blaise te schoppen, maar dat mislukte. Blaise verloor zijn evenwicht, en viel om, met Laroza bovenop hem. Blaise draaide om, zodat hij nu boven Laroza lag. Hij hield haar tegen de grond gedrukt, terwijl zij probeerde los te komen.

Draco kwam dichterbij, maar voordat hij haar mouw omhoog kon doen om haar arm te bekijken, was Laroza alweer los en trapte ze Draco met een snelle beweging in zijn maag. Hij sloeg dubbel, en Laroza duwde hem tegen de grond. Toen Draco daarna niks meer voelde, keek hij op. Laroza probeerde Blaise' armen van haar middel weg te trekken, maar Blaise liet haar niet los. Hij liep achteruit, tot hij tegen de muur stond. Toen draaide hij om, en drukte Laroza tegen de muur. Snel stond Draco op, en terwijl Laroza hen probeerde te schoppen en slaan, trok hij haar mouw zo snel omhoog dat hij het er bijna voor de tweede keer afscheurde. Hij staarde naar haar arm, en zag het teken dat ook op zijn vaders arm zat, en deze zomer op de zijne zou worden geplaatst. Een doodshoofd, met een slang die uit de mond kronkelde. Draco keek naar het Duistere Teken op de arm van een tegenstribbelende Laroza. Te laat zag hij Laroza's arm die zich los had gemaakt van Blaise. Hij voelde een harde slag in zijn nek, toen werd alles zwart.

**Heey! Misschien een btje slap dat ik weer eindig met dat stomme Duistere Teken op Laroza's arm, maargoed, ik vond het zo wel lang genoeg. Iedereen bedankt voor de reviews, ik vind ze zo ontzettend gaaf! Oh, en lees Secret Sense van Sue-AnneSparrow, en van me-loves-Orli, en Autumn van Autumn Avaia, en Pretty in Pink van writertje en Het leven van Gwen van SPB! Yeahyeah, ikga weer verder schrijven aan List of Liefde met SuperLily en haar toren. Serieus, hoe raadt iedereen nou toch waar die toren van gemaakt is? Ginny en Autumn… ben ik zo voorspelbaar:P Blijkbaar… Nou, doeidoei, see yah ltr, fools!**

**XxX Ginevrapsk**


End file.
